Scream For Me
by ElaineDex
Summary: AU : A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him? Flack/OC Mac/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Date : 11.08.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Everything looks perfect don't you think…even if I do say so myself", Parker Scott, self-made Wedding Planner said, smiling as she proudly looked around the room where the wedding that she had organised for her best friend was to shortly take place.

When her fiancé failed to answer her, she dug her elbow into his ribs.

"Don?", she prodded, but Detective Don Flack barely spared her a glance as he replied,

"Huh?".

"The room, it looks perfect doesn't it?", she said and he nodded.

"Oh yeah…its great", he answered, but she could tell that his attention was still caught by something else.

A flicker of anger shot through her and she folded her arms, careful not to crease the bodice of her Maid of Honour gown.

"Could you stop being a cop for just one day", she said hotly. "This is the wedding of our two best friends and all you've done is skulk around as though you're gathering evidence for one of your damn murder investigations".

"I am gathering evidence", Flack replied and Parker went to walk off but he caught her arm.

"Parker, I think Riley is cheating on Darcie", he stated and Parker's brown eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? It's their wedding day…", she said, her mind unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"I know what damn day it is, its all I've heard about for the past six months, but that doesn't change the fact that I think my friend is screwing one of the bridesmaids", Flack said, watching as Parker's face crumpled.

"You're kidding me…right?", she asked, her heart thumping wildly as Flack gave her a look that told her that there was no way that he would joke about such a thing.

"Oh my God", she breathed, as she thought of Darcie who was right now up in her hotel suite, dressing in her beautiful wedding gown and dreaming of a future with the man she had been with now for four years.

"Oh my god", she said again and Flack reached out and tucked a stray tendril of her blonde hair behind an ear.

"What do we do?", he asked and her eyes locked with his.

Before Parker had a chance to respond though, a commotion in the hotel lobby drew their attention and they glanced at one another briefly, before heading to check out what was going on.

CSINYCSINYCSINY

Darcie Morgan had been blissfully happy, or rather she had been up until around ten minutes ago. That was when she had walked in on her fiancé, Riley Williams, screwing one of her bridesmaids, who just happened to be her cousin Sally.

She had stumbled over her wedding gown as she had backed out of the hotel room, before fleeing down the grand staircase toward the lobby, Riley hot on her heels and trying to do up his pants at the same time.

"Darcie wait!", he had called out, but she had kept going, not wanting to stop for fear of what she would say and do to him.

He had caught up to her though as she had begun to cross the lobby, catching her arm, his fingers bruising her soft skin as she tried to shake him off but he held her fast…

"Get off me!", Darcie cried out, drawing even more eyes to them as she pushed against his chest.

"Come on Darce, it wasn't what it looked like…", Riley said and Darcie laughed incredulously, still trying to free her arm.

"It looked to me like you were SCREWING Sally's brains out, how other way could that look to me Riley huh?", she asked harshly, her words drawing gasps from their family members and friends who were milling around in the lobby area.

"Oh that's right, announce it to the world", Riley said and Darcie stared at him in disbelief.

"What…you wanted me to keep your little affair a secret?", she asked, tears pricking her eyes but she refused to cry…not in front of him.

"It wasn't an affair, it was one last fuck…", Riley began, pausing as a gasp had him glancing over his shoulder to see Sally, looking affronted, as she glared at him.

Darcie leant around Riley as her cousin said,

"You lying bastard. You said you'd carry on seeing me even after you and Darcie were married".

Riley turned back to face Darcie just as she swung her arm and her fist connected with his jaw.

Parker and Flack were just in time to witness this and Parker gasped as she saw Riley release Darcie's arm so that he could cup his jaw in his hands.

As soon as she was free, Darcie headed for the exit, Parker taking off after her as Flack approached Riley.

"You idiot", he said.

Riley rubbed his jaw as chaos seemed to erupt around them.

"Come on Don, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same", he said and Flack shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't and I cant believe that you did this to Darcie", Flack replied angrily and Riley tried to laugh, the sound sending Flack over the edge and he grabbed Riley's jacket lapels and forced him up against a nearby wall.

"This isn't funny Riley, you probably just single-handedly destroyed any trust in men that Darcie is ever likely to have", he said and Riley held his arms out.

"You and I are cool though aren't we?", he asked and Flack shook his head before drawing his arm back and thumping his now ex best friend squarely on the jaw and, as Riley lay sprawled on the floor, he looked down at him and replied,

"I hope that answers your question", and then he headed after Parker.

He caught her as she barrelled into him on her way back into the lobby.

"We have to get the car. Darcie has taken off in one of the wedding limos, I heard her tell the driver to get her away from here but I don't know where they've gone. We have to try and catch her up Don", she said and Flack nodded.

"You get the licence plate?", he asked as they headed for the parking lot.

"I have learnt some things from you, you know", she said, raising an eyebrow at him and he offered her a lop-sided grin.

"That's my girl", he said and Parker felt herself blush, just as she always did when he made any reference to her being 'his'.

She had met Don two years earlier when she had been the planner for his sister, Samantha's, wedding. She smiled as she remembered how he had flirted with her for most of the day until finally, at the evening celebrations, she had consented to dance with him.

They had been together ever since and Flack had asked her to marry him four months ago whilst they had been on a weekend break away in Philadelphia.

Parker had, of course, accepted straight away. She loved Flack with every fibre in her being and she also longed for the stability of a permanent relationship. She had grown up without a father, as he had left her mother before she had even been born and her mother had turned into an alcoholic when Parker had been around eight years old, forcing her to look out for herself.

To have someone want to be with her and look after her was something that she had always dreamed of.

As they got into Flack's car he reached for the radio that was hooked to the dash and said,

"I'll put out an A.P.B. on the plate, see if we can track her down".

"Don't get your friends to pull the car over though Don, Darcie would be mortified", Parker replied and Don nodded before putting out a message to all patrol cars to look out for the limo, but to just give him its location, not for them to flag it down.

ooo

Darcie sat numbly in the back of the limo, now too shocked to even cry.

'How long had Riley been sleeping around?', she wondered. 'Was Sally the first or just one of many?'.

She felt sick.

She wanted to crawl under a rock and hide and she would have tried, only she knew that the layers of her ivory duchess satin wedding gown would get her spotted from five blocks away.

"Where are we going to ma'am?", the limo driver asked, casting a 'I really feel for you', glance at her over his shoulder and she sighed deeply and looked out of the window at the bustling crowds on the street.

She had no idea where they were going.

She knew that Parker and Flack would come looking for her, that Flack would probably have half the station on the lookout for her and so she knew she had to ditch the limo if she wanted to remain un-found.

"Ma'am?", the driver prompted and she turned and looked at him.

"Just drop me off here", she said and the driver frowned at her before looking back out of the windscreen at the busy road ahead.

"Right here?", he asked dubiously and she bit her lip.

"Actually no, take me to Church Street", she said and the driver looked at her again.

"You want to go to the World Trade Centre Memorial? Now?", he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, why not", she muttered in response and the driver turned back around.

"Okay ma'am, your choice", he said and began to manoeuvre the car through the traffic.

He eventually stopped at Ground Zero and said,

"Want me to wait for you?".

Darcie flung open the door and began to push herself and her cumbersome dress toward freedom.

"No thanks, you head off now", she replied and the driver shrugged, the fact that he was no longer needed as chauffeur obviously making him believe that he didn't need to help her out of the car either.

Rolling her eyes, Darcie managed to get her feet onto the sidewalk and then stood, slamming the limo door shut, but only once she had made sure that none of the material of her skirt was anywhere near the car. The last thing she needed now was for the car to drive off, taking half of her dress with it.

Once the limo was gone she was struck, as always, by the eerie silence that surrounded the place where the terrible incident had taken place almost eight years ago now.

Had her elder brother, Peter, really been gone that long? It didn't seem that way.

Ignoring the stares from passing strangers, she picked up her skirt a little and made her way more toward the centre of the memorial, where the tower that her brother had worked in had once stood.

She stood for the longest time, staring at nothing, trying to block out the image of Riley and Sally, rutting like two Neanderthals on the hotel bed.

As tears began to fall silently from her eyes, she reached up and pulled on the comb that held her veil in place and she yanked it from her long brunette hair, ignoring the stab of pain as it pulled hair-pins with it.

Lowering her hand back her side, the veil blew in the slight soft breeze that always wafted through this quiet place and she let it take the diaphanous material with it, allowing it to be tugged from her lifeless fingers.

On the other side of the Memorial site, Detective Mac Taylor watched the lonesome bride with some interest.

His natural inquisitive side wanted him to find out what the hell the woman in a bridal gown was doing on a Saturday afternoon, just stood in the middle of the Ground Zero site, not moving, when she should have obviously been somewhere else, but the quiet, private side of him was trying to tell him to leave her alone, to whatever thoughts were obviously on her mind.

After all, he came here to think, to be quiet and to reflect. Why shouldn't the bride be allowed the same courtesy?

'Because she was beginning to attract a crowd', he reasoned.

He was about to head over to her when a gang of tourists surrounded her and she quickly took off, running from the site.

Sighing, Mac shoved his hands into his pants pockets and turned away.

One less problem for him to deal with.

CSINYCSINYCSINY

"I dropped her off at the Ground Zero Memorial Site and that's the last I saw of her I swear", the limo driver was saying to a disgruntled looking Flack after being pulled over.

"Why did you just leave her there?", Parker asked angrily, hands on hips as she glared at the man.

"She told me to go", the driver shot back.

Parker sighed and looked at Flack helplessly.

"Okay, you can go", Flack said to the driver who flung his hands into the air with some irritation before getting back into the limo.

"Get back into the car, let's see if she's still over there", Flack said and Parker nodded, her worry for her best friend increasing the longer it was taking for them to find her.

They got to Ground Zero as fast as they could, given the heaviness of the Saturday traffic, but of course, there was no sign of Darcie.

"Damn it", Flack cursed as he met Parker back at the centre of the Memorial after they had split up to take a side each.

"We have to find her Don, she's going to be in a terrible state", Parker said and he nodded and put an arm around her shoulders as he led her back to his car.

CSINYCSINYCSINY

Darcie entered Cozy's Night Club, which through the day was just a bar, a little after 3PM. If her day had gone to plan she would have been Mrs Riley Williams for around an hour by now.

She ignored the glances from a few of the clientele as she made her way to the bar.

"What can I get ya?", the bartender asked, pointedly ignoring her attire.

"Um…a Bud please", Darcie replied and the bartender regarded her.

"You got money?".

Darcie nodded and produced a small wad of bills from between her breasts and the bartender raised an eyebrow before opening her a bottle of Budweiser and putting it onto the bar in front of her.

Darcie took the beer and took a long swig of the cool liquid.

'What am I doing?', she thought absently, then added, 'Forgetting the mess that is currently my life, that's what I'm doing'.

The one bottle of Budweiser quickly turned into two, then three and Darcie was soon well on her way to being quite drunk, mainly due to the fact that she hadn't had anything since her 6 AM breakfast of a piece of toast that morning.

The bartender watcher her warily as she walked in a zig-zag kind of line toward the Ladies rest room and emerged some time later, having had to battle with her dress to even get close to the loo.

"Can I get you a cab?", he offered, noticing that some of the other customers were beginning to take more and more notice of the 'runaway bride' and he wanted the rest of his shift to be as quiet and uneventful as possible.

"No…but you can get me another beer", Darcie replied, not sounding too sure that she should really have another.

"I really don't think…", the bartender began, but stopped as Darcie threw up her hands in disgust.

"That is the trouble with men isn't it really", she said loudly before adding, "You don't think. You just do whatever that thing in your pants tells you to".

Mac, who had decided to call in to Cozy's on his way home to collect the music that the band would be playing in Wednesday's set, caught the back end of her sentence and his eyebrows raised, firstly at seeing the bride again and secondly at her words.

"Look lady, I don't know what happened to you today but…", the bartender started but Darcie cut him off again.

"But you don't care…I know…another 'man thing'. You know, if I don't meet another man ever again I think I'd die happy", but then she turned and came face to face with the club half full with none too impressed looking men.

The bartender spotted Mac and sighed in relief as the Detective approached the woman.

"Excuse me Miss", Mac began and Darcie whirled around.

"Miss?!", she said, clearly outraged and Mac's eyes widened.

"Miss?", she repeated. "Are you trying to be funny you asshole?!", and Mac realised that maybe calling her 'Miss' on the day she had so obviously not become a 'Mrs', could have been a slight faux pas.

Before he could reply though, Flack and Parker arrived.

"Oh thank God, Darcie we've been worried sick", Parker said, wrapping her arms around her friend and Mac watched as the bride's hard exterior began to crumple before him and she sagged against Flack's fiancée.

"You know this woman?", Mac asked as Parker led Darcie toward the exit.

"Yeah, she's Parker's best friend", Flack replied, raking a hand through his hair with barely contained relief that they'd found Darcie.

"What happened?", Mac asked and Flack blew out a breath.

"Riley, her husband to be, my now 'ex' best friend, slept with her cousin and she found them at it, just before the wedding".

"That's rough", Mac replied, "Tell her I hope she'll be alright".

Flack smiled. "You'll be able to tell her yourself soon".

"What do you mean?", Mac asked frowning.

"That new secretary your department promised you…", Flack replied and they both looked toward Darcie who was now sobbing openly in Parker's arms.

"You gotta be kidding me? She just called me an asshole", Mac answered and Flack laughed.

"I've heard you called worse. She was supposed to be starting work after her honeymoon, whether it'll be sooner now I don't know. I wish I could be a fly on the wall when she realises that you're her new boss".

Suddenly Parker called over,

"Don we need to get Darcie home".

"I'm coming", he called back and Mac slapped Flack's shoulder.

"I hope she pukes in your car", he said sincerely and Flack grimaced.

"Gee thanks".

Mac waved and headed to the bar, determined to enjoy the rest of his Saturday.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 12.08.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm worried about her Don", Parker said as they sat down outside at a café bar to grab a quick lunch.

"Darcie's tough, she'll be okay, she just needs to get back out and greet the world again", Flack replied and Parker frowned.

"It's only been three days", she said, watching as Flack plucked the menu off of the table top and began to scan its contents.

"How can you eat at a time like this?", she added and Flack glanced at her.

"How can I not? I'm starving!", he replied and Parker rolled her eyes at him.

"Has Riley tried calling you? He keeps leaving messages on Darcie's voice mail because she wont pick up when he calls", she said and Flack shook his head.

"Nah, he knows better than to even try my phone and does that jerk seriously think that Darcie is going to speak to him after what he did?", he replied and Parker shrugged.

"You should know, he's your friend", she said but Flack wagged a finger at her.

"Correction…he 'was' my friend", he said and Parker smiled at him, loving him all the more for his show of support toward Darcie.

She was about to tell him just how much she loved him when Detective Danny Messer collapsed onto the chair next to her.

"Hey guys", he said, snatching the menu out of Flack's grip.

"Excuse me", Flack said, his face serious as he continued, "Romantic lunch for two going on here".

Danny peeped over the menu and then lowered it, grinning at them.

"I heard you two had a runaway bride on your hands on Saturday", he said and Parker scowled at Flack's other good friend.

"Darcie was not running away…exactly", she said and Danny shrugged.

"Speaking of running away, how's things between you and Lindsay these days?", Flack asked and Danny looked suitably uncomfortable and Flack laughed, winking at Parker as he snatched the menu back from out of Danny's grasp.

Just then, both Flack's and Danny's mobiles rang and Parker watched as they took and ended the calls simultaneously.

"Let me guess, you both have to go", she said as the two men stood and Flack moved around the back of her chair and pressed his mouth to the curve of her neck.

"Sorry sweetheart, duty calls", he said and she nodded, squeezing his hand before he removed it from her shoulder.

"I'll see you later", she said and Flack nodded.

"Try and make Darcie start her new job early…she needs something to take her mind of Riley", he suggested and Parker sighed.

"I'll try", she replied, waving to Danny as he and Flack headed off down the street.

**ooo**

When they arrived at the crime scene, an alleyway across town, Mac and Stella were already there.

Flack moved over to the street cop who was stood with the woman who had called in the incident, whilst Danny moved over to Mac.

"What we got?", he asked and Mac straightened from his crouched position beside the dead body.

"Young female, no obvious signs of C.O.D. We're just waiting for Sid to arrive", Mac replied and Danny nodded.

"What do you need me to do?", he asked and Mac looked around.

"Help Stella process the scene", he said, moving over to meet Flack halfway on his way over to them.

"Lady who called it in says the Vic is a junkie who hangs around here all the time. She probably overdosed", Flack said and Mac nodded.

"Well, let's see what Tox has to say on that", he said and Flack nodded as they watched Sid arrive.

**ooo**

Back at the labs, Mac and Stella waited whilst Sid finished off what he was doing before turning to them.

"She has some bruising to her inner thighs which is consistent with the internal scarring I found", he said.

"She was raped?", Stella asked and Sid nodded.

"Mmm, many times too I'd say and she did die of an overdose, but it wasn't your usual hardcore junkie type drug that she overdosed on, I mean it wasn't what you'd expect it to be".

"Not heroine then?", Mac asked and Sid shook his head.

"No. She was tripping man", the Doctor replied, trying to do a funny little arm waving movement, but when Mac and Stella merely stared at him, Sid cleared his throat and said,

"She took…or was given, Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, repeatedly", he said, opening the young woman's mouth and angling the overhead light so that Mac and Stella could see the condition of her tongue.

"LSD?", Stella asked and Sid nodded.

"How many are we talking Sid?", Mac asked and Sid blew out a breath of air.

"Well, the 'normal' dose for this stuff is between 20 and 30 micrograms which is one or two tabs. This Vic must have had up to 5 tabs".

"Geez, I bet she saw some whacky stuff last night", Stella said and Mac agreed.

"And that's what killed her?", he asked and Sid nodded.

"I'd say so".

"Okay thanks Doc", Mac replied as he and Stella left the morgue.

"So, you think this is just a homeless girl that had a 'very' bad trip and ended up getting herself into trouble with a guy?", Stella asked and Mac sighed.

"Maybe, but why would she take so many tabs?", he pondered and Stella shrugged.

"Perhaps she thought the first ones weren't working. Maybe she didn't give them enough time to kick in".

"Yeah…look, I've got a tonne of paperwork to catch up on. Why don't you keep me informed if anything else crops up on this", Mac replied, handing her the report from Sid and Stella smiled.

"I hear that Flack's runaway bride is going to be your new secretary".

Mac grimaced.

"I don't need a secretary", he grumbled, "Its just a waste of the Department's budget".

"So you're going to try to single-handedly reduce that huge stack of papers on your desk now, just to prove that you can push your own paperwork am I right?", Stella asked and Mac nodded.

Stella shook her head as he left her to head to his office.

**CSINYCSINYCSINY**

Darcie heard the doorbell to her parent's home chime and she groaned and buried her head under the pillow on the bed in their spare room.

She did not want to see anyone, no matter who it was and she had given her mother strict instructions not to let anyone in to see her.

So why now was she hearing footsteps on the stairs and her mother's voice as she told the visitor,

"I know you'll be able to get her out of bed, she needs some fresh air, she looks terrible".

Darcie groaned again and turned over onto her stomach, pulling the sheets over her head as she did so, in attempt to become invisible.

It didn't work.

"Darcie, Parker is here to see you", her mother said before leaving them alone.

"I'm not here", Darcie muttered, her voice muffled and Parker smiled and dumped her bag on the dresser by the window, which she opened wide before replying.

"Yes you are, I can see your ass sticking up".

"My ass does not stick up", Darcie said grumpily and Parker folded her arms.

"Uh-huh, if you say so".

Growling like a bear with a sore head, Darcie flipped back onto her back and pushed down the sheets, revealing the fact that although she had on pyjama bottoms and a vest top, she still had her wedding tiara in amongst her dishevelled locks. Locks had once been immaculately styled in a neat chignon.

"Darcie!", Parker said upon seeing the state of her friend and Darcie glared at her.

"I have a right to look like this", she pouted and Parker perched on the edge of the single bed.

"I know you do…but don't do this to yourself. Don't let that bastard win".

Darcie sucked in a ragged breath and shut her eyes against the tears that threatened. She was sick of crying now.

"I know what you're saying Parker…but…its so hard".

"I know", Parker said, pulling her friend into a hug.

They had been friends since the start of high school, their friendship weathering arguments, break-ups with boyfriends, Parker's abusive mother amongst other things and, when their separate college studies had threatened to pull them apart they had fought hard to stay best friends, making time for one another as much as possible.

Darcie had met Riley first. She'd been temping at a huge firm of lawyers, he'd been one of them…the rest is history.

Heaving a huge sigh, Darcie sniffed and pulled away from Parker.

"I'm thirty one this year, this is not how my life is supposed to be", she said miserably and Parker grimaced at the reminder of their age.

"Well, I had hoped to be married with a couple of babies too by now", she offered and Darcie flopped back against the pillows.

"At least you still have a fiancé".

"At least you're rid of one that doesn't deserve you", Parker returned and Darcie looked at her.

"Don deserves you".

Parker sighed. "I know, I'm trying to make you feel better".

"Thanks", Darcie muttered, going to pull on the bed sheets again but Parker snagged them.

"Oh no you don't, come on, up and showered, we're going shopping", she cajoled.

"Don't you have work to do?", Darcie grumbled, trying to wrestle the sheets from Parker's grip, but lack of food in the last couple of days had made her lethargic and Parker soon won out.

"Nope, I'm all yours".

Darcie grumbled again as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I don't have any clothes, they're all at the apartment", she said, referring to the one she had shared with Riley, the one that 'belonged' to him.

"You still have a key don't you?", Parker asked as she heard the water begin to run.

"Yeah, mom has a spare", Darcie replied, then yelped as she began to try and get the tiara out of her hair.

Whilst her friend was in the shower, Parker rummaged in the closet and found Darcie some sweat pants and a T-shirt to wear, she couldn't find clean underwear, socks or sneakers though.

A while later, stood wearing the afore mentioned T-shirt and sweat pants with no underwear and her wedding shoes, Darcie groaned loudly and covered her face.

"What the hell do I look like?", she moaned and Parker stifled a giggle.

"It's not funny", Darcie replied, uncovering her face to glare at her friend, but Parker's laugh had always been infectious and it wasn't long before she was laughing at her reflection in the mirror too.

"At least your hair is back to its normal glorious self", Parker said, reaching out to touch the soft brunette waves of Darcie's long hair.

"Yeah…look, please tell me that you're in your car?", she asked pleadingly and Parker nodded.

"Sure am, let's go get you your stuff and see if we have time for shopping afterwards".

**ooo**

A short time later, they took an elevator and headed up to Riley's apartment.

"I hope he isn't home", Darcie said nervously and Parker touched her arm.

"He shouldn't be…he should be at the office".

"If he's gone back to work that is", Darcie replied.

When the elevator stopped on the floor they needed, she stepped out of it first, glaring at the man who got in as he smirked at her appearance.

They let themselves into the apartment, relieved to find that no-one was home.

"I'll be quick", Darcie said, a strange, uneasy feeling settling in her stomach as she headed for the bedroom and it was hard for her to comprehend that for the last three years she had called this place home.

It seemed such a cold, empty place now that she was an outsider looking in.

The apartment was an architects' dream, it was spacious and had all mod cons…but it didn't resemble a home.

Darcie shook her head as she pulled a rubbish bag from the roll they had brought with them and then she opened her wardrobe, sighing in relief when she saw that everything was still there.

It had been at the back of her mind that Riley might have taken it upon himself to get rid of all her belongings. But it had only been three days, maybe he just hadn't had a chance to do it yet.

Without thinking about how she could get the creases out of some of her more expensive items, she shoved as much as she could into one bag before reaching for the roll and tearing off another.

Parker stuck her head around the doorway and said,

"I found an empty grocery box, is there anything from any of the other rooms that you want to take?".

Darcie bit her lip as she thought about the apartments contents. There wasn't much that she had bought, Riley had paid for most things.

"Oh, my laptop and my CD's, you'll know the ones that are mine", she said and Parker nodded and headed back to the lounge area.

When Darcie was done with the contents of her wardrobe she moved over to the chest of drawers and began to pull out her underwear, stuffing that into a bag too.

She was on the last drawer and was feeling to the back where she couldn't see, when she felt a little plastic packet and she frowned and pulled on it, gasping when she freed a small bag of what looked to be acid tabs. The small squares had different pictures on them and she stared at them in disbelief.

"Parker!", she called out and after a moment her friend re-appeared in the doorway.

"What is it?", Parker asked and Darcie held aloft the small bag of drugs.

"Look what I found. Not only is Riley into sleeping around but it looks like he was into much worse…I should get Don to kick his ass", she said and Parker shook her head.

"I think it looks like you had a lucky escape", she said and Darcie nodded and stood, dropping the tabs back into the empty drawer and shutting it.

"Let's get out of here…I think I have all I need", she said, scooping up her leather jewellery box and placing it into the bag with her underwear.

Between them they carried her stuff down to the car and dropped it all back off at Darcie's parents' house.

"So, you want to go shopping then?", Parker asked as they dumped the bags in the room Darcie was staying in.

"Do you mind if we don't? I was thinking that I may start work tomorrow and so I need to make a call to check that its alright and then, once I iron all my scrunched clothes, I should really get an early night", Darcie replied and Parker smiled.

"No, I don't mind, I'm just glad that you seem a little more okay than when I arrived".

"I am okay. Going to the apartment made me realise that I need to get on with things and that maybe being rid of Riley isn't such a great loss after all", Darcie said bravely and hugged Parker to her as Parker made a mental note to tell Flack about the drugs in Riley's apartment.

**CSINYCSINYCSINY**

The next day, Darcie smoothed her hands over the imaginary creases in her black pencil skirt as she waited for the arrival of her new boss.

She had been put in his office to await his arrival and she blew out a nervous breath and moved over to the huge window that looked down over the city.

This job was supposed to have been a part of her new life as a married woman, but now she had to see it as a just a new start for her alone.

"I can do this", she murmured and she squared her shoulders as she heard the door open behind her and she turned, her smile freezing on her face as she saw who stood staring back at her.

"You…you…", she stuttered and Mac smiled wryly at her.

"Asshole, was the word that you used to describe me the first time we met. I'm actually Detective Mac Taylor…your new boss", he said, holding his hand out to her and he watched with some amusement as a blush stole over Darcie's skin…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 18.08.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I was drunk", Darcie blurted as she gingerly took Mac's hand before adding, "I'm not normally so insulting toward strangers, but as you could probably tell, I was kinda having a bad day".

Mac nodded as his large hand encased her small one and he shook it briefly before letting go.

He walked around his desk and stood behind his chair, resting his arms on it's high back as he leaned on it.

"Look Miss…", he trailed off as she held up a hand.

"Please, could you just call me Darcie?", she asked and he nodded.

"Darcie", he amended before continuing, "I have to be totally honest with you here. I didn't ask for a secretary, nor do I think I need one".

"The state of your desk tells me otherwise Detective", Darcie replied, eyeing the stacks of files and loose paperwork that covered the desktop before her.

Mac cursed the fact that he hadn't managed to get as much done as he'd hoped yesterday and he grimaced and replied,

"This is just a temporary backlog".

Darcie bit her lip.

"They told me that the job would be permanent", she said and Mac sighed quietly, feeling instantly bad as only he could.

"Well…let's see how it goes", he said and she nodded.

"What do you want me to do first?", she asked eagerly and Mac looked at the workload on his desk.

He liked to do things himself, crossing the T's and dotting the I's so that he knew everything was done correctly, no mistakes.

Handing everything over to someone that he didn't know was going to be difficult.

'Get to know her then', a little voice inside him said and he sighed.

He didn't get to know people easily either.

Despite his better judgement he heard himself say,

"Coffee would be good".

Darcie glared at him.

"Coffee?", she repeated.

"Black", he nodded and Darcie continued to glare at him for a moment longer before turning on her heel and marching out of his office.

Mac watched her go, her long brunette waves swishing across her shoulders as she went and he blew out a huge breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding as he pulled out his chair and sat down.

He continued to watch her as she barrelled into Flack and he saw the younger Detective grab her arms to steady her.

He frowned as Darcie immediately rounded on Don, but of course he couldn't hear what they were saying.

ooo

"You knew didn't you?", Darcie fired at Flack.

"Knew what?", Flack asked, trying to look innocent as he released Darcie's arms.

"You knew that he was going to be my new boss and you didn't warn me", Darcie ranted and Flack grinned.

"He? Who is he…exactly?", Flack asked, still trying to act the innocent.

"You're an asshole Don…just like he is…you're all ASSHOLES, in fact, I am surrounded by ASSHOLES!", Darcie said, then gulped as she saw that Flack wasn't looking at her but at something over her head and she turned slowly to see Mac stood in his office doorway.

She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them and muttering resignedly,

"I'll get my jacket and purse", and she went to move but Mac's voice stopped her.

"Darcie", he said and she looked at him.

"Just get the coffee", he said and she paused before nodding. As she moved, she shoved at Flack as he sniggered and she vowed to get Parker to give him hell later.

**CSINYCSINYCSINY**

Across town, a young woman screamed as terror gripped her and she struggled against the ropes that held her tight as psychedelic shapes and hideous faces seemed to swarm all around her.

A deep laugh rumbled from somewhere close by and she screamed again.

"That's right, scream for me…", the owner of the laugh drawled and the woman did so, over and over until the man had had enough.

And then she screamed no more…

**CSINYCSINYCSINY**

Later that evening, Flack had had enough of Parker's teasing and he flipped her off of him and pinned her beneath him on their bed.

Parker moaned as he bent his head to her breasts, teasing each rosy peak until it was hard and erect.

He was about to bury himself inside of her, more than ready body, when someone knocked loudly on their apartment door.

Flack paused as Parker stiffened beneath him.

"Ignore it", he told her, capturing her mouth with his and he felt her relax beneath him again until the knocking sounded again.

"Maybe we should answer it Don, it might be Darcie", Parker suggested, a note of regret in her voice and Flack sighed and moved away from her.

He glanced at her as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"If it is Darcie she can make me coffee all day tomorrow", he threatened as he left the bedroom.

"Huh?", Parker asked, wondering what he was talking about but he was already padding across the lounge floor toward the front door.

He swung open the door ready to give Darcie a mouthful but he paused, his mouth open, as he saw who their visitor was.

"Mac?!", he said in surprise, stepping back as Mac uncharacteristically entered without waiting to be asked in.

"Did you tell her to apply for the job?", Mac began then continued on before Flack could even reply. "I don't need a secretary, I can manage my own paperwork and I don't think she and I are going to get on…she's hung around my office all day".

Flack grinned.

"I take it we're talking about Darcie...and she's meant to hang around your office, that's her job", he said and Mac nodded.

"She's driving me insane already. All she's done today is stare at me".

"Did you actually give her anything to do besides make you coffee and stare at you?", Flack asked and then laughed as Mac had the good grace to look guilty.

Just then Parker emerged from the bedroom wearing one of Flack's shirts and little else.

"Hey Mac", she said and Mac nodded to her before realising that he had obviously interrupted something.

His cheekbones coloured and he went to head for the door.

"I'm sorry…I should get going", he said and Flack grinned again. He'd never seen Mac Taylor look so riled and bothered over something…or someone.

"Come on, let me get you a beer before you leave", he said, ignoring Parker's glare as he steered Mac toward the kitchen.

As they disappeared into the other room, another knock came to the front door and Parker groaned and moved to answer it.

She opened it and came face to face with a disgruntled looking Darcie.

"Not interrupting am I?", Darcie asked eyeing Flack's shirt and Parker shook her head.

"No…someone else beat you to it", she replied as Darcie moved inside, not bothering to inquire as to whom the 'someone else' was.

"I have had a crap day, surrounded by assholes, your fiancé being one of them", Darcie said as she flung her bag onto one of the two sofas in the lounge and Parker ran a hand through her blonde hair as she wondered whether to warn her friend that the main 'asshole' was in her kitchen right now.

Instead she said, "I think you're a little too fond of the word 'asshole' these days…it's bad karma".

"Ha! Bad karma yeah…I'm surrounded by that too right now. Do you know what he made me do _'all'_ day?", Darcie asked and when Parker shook her head she continued, "He made me make him coffee like some kind of idiot junior. He wouldn't give me one thing to type or file…that man has serious trust issues".

Parker closed her eyes as Mac, followed by Flack, emerged from the kitchen and Darcie got the feeling that she had just put her foot in something decidedly nasty again.

"Shit", she whispered to herself as she turned and saw her new boss scowling at her, Flack grinning from ear to ear behind him.

Mac looked at his new secretary with some disdain, her comment about his lack of trust in people hitting home, but before he could speak she pointed a finger at him and his eyes widened as she said,

"We're not in work time now and so you cant take what I just said seriously".

"How else am I supposed to take it?", he asked and Darcie glared at him.

"I don't know", she replied.

"I do not have trust issues", Mac said and Darcie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really? So, you gonna let me take some files off your hands tomorrow then?", she challenged and Mac looked uncomfortable.

"We'll see", he offered and Darcie shook her head.

"Uh, guys…", Parker said and both Mac and Darcie looked at her.

"I don't mean to be rude but I really want to take my fiancé back to bed now, so if you could just…", she trailed off as Mac moved quickly to the door and Darcie snatched up her bag, touching her friends arm as she passed her.

"I'm sorry Parker…I didn't realise", she said and Parker smiled.

"Its okay…as long as you leave right now and take your boss with you", she said and Darcie laughed.

"Okay, okay", she replied before glancing at Flack and saying,

"I'll deal with you another time".

"Cant wait", Flack replied, taking a swig of beer and Darcie stuck her tongue out at him as she followed Mac to the door.

"See ya Mac", Flack called out and Mac waved as he and Darcie left the apartment.

Once the door was shut, Flack approached Parker and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he said,

"Do you know how turned on I get by seeing you in my clothes right before I take them off of you and make you scream my name?".

Parker gasped and let her head fall back as he kissed her neck…

ooo

On the other side of the door, Mac and Darcie looked at one another.

"I do not have trust issues", Mac said and Darcie smiled sweetly at him.

"If you say so", she said and Mac felt his teeth grind in an effort to stay calm.

"If either of us have trust issues then surely it should be you shouldn't it?", he asked, then immediately regretted his statement as he saw Darcie's face cloud over and he cursed himself inwardly, wondering why she seemed to bring out the worst in him.

"Thanks for the reminder", she said, walking off and Mac groaned.

"Darcie I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said…", he trailed off as she raised a hand.

"Forget it Detective. I'll see you tomorrow", she said and Mac sighed.

Darcie took the elevator alone, shaking inside as she was forced to recall what had happened between Riley and Sally.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she was totally unprepared for the hand that clamped around her wrist as she stepped out of Parker and Flack's apartment building and out onto the sidewalk.

She yelped as she looked up into Riley's eyes.

"What have you done with them you bitch?", he said and Darcie struggled against him as he forced her back up against the wall of the building.

"Riley, what the…?", she began but he gripped her chin forcefully.

"I know you were in the apartment so don't even try to deny it, just tell me what you did with them", he said angrily and Darcie shook her head as she tried to see anything in the stranger before her that resembled the man she had almost married. The man she had thought she'd known well.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about", Darcie said, gasping as his grip tightened on her chin so much so that she winced in pain.

"I didn't take anything that wasn't mine to take", she managed.

"Don't lie to me…I want them back otherwise I'll…", Riley began but suddenly found himself flying backwards and he landed on his ass as Mac shoved him away from Darcie and stood in front of her like a human shield.

"You alright?", he asked over his shoulder and Darcie nodded, rubbing her chin.

"Who the hell is this, your new _'boyfriend'_?", Riley asked sarcastically as he stood and Mac glared at him.

"Didn't take you long to move on did it?", he added and Darcie gasped again.

"You've got a nerve", she spluttered and Riley pointed a finger at her.

"I want what you took Darcie. I'll be in touch", and with one last glare at Mac he strode away.

Mac turned to face her and she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry", she said, "You'd wonder what I ever saw in him wouldn't you", and she blushed as she tried to stop the tears pricking at her eyes.

"Was he threatening you?", Mac asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know what he's on about", she replied, "I didn't take anything but my own stuff from his apartment".

Mac frowned.

"Maybe he just wanted to see you again", he suggested and Darcie sniffed.

"I doubt that".

"How about we call a truce, until the morning at least and you let me run you home?", Mac asked and Darcie looked around the street which was still fairly crowded.

"Um, no, that's okay…I still have some errands to run and I don't want to put you to any trouble", she said eventually, even though Riley's actions had un-nerved her a little.

"If you're sure?", Mac said and she nodded.

"See you tomorrow then", Mac said.

"Yeah and you'd better have some work for me Detective", Darcie replied as he began to move away and he sent her an 'or what?' look over his shoulder, making her smile.

As they parted company, neither could guess that the following days' events would have them finding out that they had more in common than they'd like to think…

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 21.08.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Mac stood over the dead body of another young woman and sighed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?", Stella asked and he regarded her.

"That this isn't just another random death and that we could have a serial killer on our hands", he replied and Stella nodded.

"Got it in one", she agreed and they looked down at the woman who had been found in exactly the same position and location as the last victim.

"Let's see if Sid confirms our theory", Mac said as the M.E.'s van arrived.

Once the scene had been processed, they headed back to the labs to run their findings and then Mac headed down to see Sid.

"Hey Mac", Sid lifted his head in greeting as the Detective appeared in his line of vision and he straightened.

"What we got?", Mac asked and Sid sighed as he looked down at the young woman on the table in front of him.

"You were right, I think this could be the work of the same person. The C.O.D. is the same, an overdose of Lysergic Acid Diethylamide".

"Damn it", Mac said, folding his arms across his chest.

Another serial killer in town was just what they didn't need.

"That's not all", Sid said, moving around the table and picking up a folder from the bench behind Mac.

"I thought that the last vic looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place her. I've finally identified her as Marie Shaw and she was a typist for the NYPD. This new vic is Deborah Ashton and she too was in the Admin. Department somewhere".

Mac frowned.

"So our guy is targeting the P.D.'s main Administration section?", Mac asked and Sid shrugged.

"That's up to you to find out Detective", he said smiling and Mac nodded and took the file from Sid.

"Maybe he's a disgruntled ex who likes dating NYPD employees", the M.E. suggested as he snapped on a clean pair of rubber gloves and Mac immediately thought back to the night before, when he had left Flack and Parker's apartment block and found Darcie pressed up against the wall by her ex-fiancé.

Suddenly feeling the need to see her, he bid Sid goodbye and headed for the elevators.

**OoOoOo**

Darcie was feeling quite pleased with her half a morning's work. There had been no sign of Mac since she had arrived at 9.00 AM and so she had tackled his desk, not really knowing if she was doing right or wrong, but forging ahead with her plan nonetheless.

She had set up a filing system and organised his diary so that she had a copy and so did he.

As soon as he arrived she would go through everything with him and get him to tell her which case he wanted typing up first.

She was just trying to drag her desk a little closer to the glass wall of his office when he arrived.

"What are you doing?", he asked, the words not what he'd been intending to say and she stopped to look at him, her hands still on the edge of the desk.

"I'm moving a desk, what does it look like?", she asked, sounding more sarcastic than she'd intended.

They stared at one another until Mac said,

"Let's start again. Good morning Darcie, how are you?".

Darcie's lips twitched but she refused to smile at him as she replied,

"I'm fine thank you Detective Taylor, how are you?".

"I'm good, and please, call me Mac", he said and Darcie nodded.

"Okay…Mac".

"So…where do you want this desk?", he asked, throwing the file he held onto the top so that he could grasp the end closest to him.

"Um…a little closer to this wall", Darcie replied, indicating to the glass behind her and Mac nodded.

Together they moved her desk, not realising that Stella was watching them with some interest.

When they were done she moved closer.

"Hey Mac, want to introduce me?", she asked, smiling at Darcie who moved a little closer.

"Sure, this is Darcie Morgan, Darcie this is Detective Stella Bonasera", Mac said and the two women nodded at one another.

Just then the phone in Mac's office began to ring and he looked at the two women.

"Excuse me", he said before moving away.

Darcie and Stella stood awkwardly for a moment before Stella said,

"So, how are you liking it here so far?".

"He doesn't want me here", Darcie stated flatly, looking at Mac through the glass and Stella raised her eyebrows.

"Mac's said that to you?", she asked disbelievingly and Darcie shook her head.

"Not in so many words no, but spending the day making coffee yesterday kinda spelled it out for me".

"Ahh…", Stella replied, angling her head as she regarded Mac's new Secretary.

"Mac's a great guy, give him a chance to get used to this new 'arrangement' and I'm sure everything will be fine".

"Maybe", Darcie said just as Mac swung the glass door to his office open and glared at her.

"Where the hell have all my files gone?", he asked, looking and sounding quite annoyed and Darcie glanced at Stella who sent her a 'stick with it' kind of look, before sneaking away.

"They're in the new filing system I created", Darcie said moving toward him and Mac stepped back to let her into his office.

"The what?", he asked, sounding exasperated and Darcie sighed.

"Filing system", she repeated. "Here, let me show you", she added, moving to a cabinet on the far wall.

"What is it your looking for?", she asked, reaching for a drawer in readiness as he came to stand beside her.

"I'm not looking for anything, I just wanted to know where they had all gone", he told her and Darcie looked at him.

"Right. Well, they're all in here".

"You should have waited for me to get here before you did this", Mac told her and Darcie wrapped her arms defensively around herself as she replied,

"I didn't know how long you were going to be, so what was I supposed to do, just sit here waiting for you, twiddling my thumbs?".

Mac regarded her silently for a moment before moving to his desk.

"Well, I have something that you can do now. That phone call was from the organisers of the Policeman's Christmas Ball and they want to know how many people from this department will be attending and what they want to eat. They'll be faxing over the paperwork shortly so can you sort that out?", he said and Darcie stared at him.

"Are you kidding me? Christmas is not for another three and a half months".

"I guess it takes a lot of organising", Mac replied, avoiding her gaze as he headed for the door.

"Have you any real work that you'd like me to do today?", she shot at him as he opened the door and he glanced back at her, choosing not to answer her before her left.

Darcie tried to take deep, calming breaths but it didn't work and she found herself heading for the door to follow him. She was not carrying on this way…it was ridiculous.

Lindsay, who was stood at Stella's desk with her, watched as Darcie strode by, following Mac and she said,

"Is that Mac's new secretary?".

"Yeah, she seems nice, if a little underrated by a certain Detective", Stella replied and Lindsay made an 'o' with her mouth in silent understanding.

"I think Mac will come the worst off to be honest", Stella added, smiling and Lindsay nodded.

They both watched as Darcie caught up to Mac just as he was getting into the elevator and she managed to get in through the doors before they closed.

"Listen out for the fireworks", Lindsay said as they got back to work.

ooo

"I need to talk to you", Darcie stated as the elevator began to move.

When Mac merely looked at her she added, "This trust thing of yours is really inconvenient. I am here to do a job…I'm an excellent worker and you cant just keep giving me crap. I'm here to help you out".

"I know that Darcie it's just that…", Mac went to reply but trailed off as suddenly a loud 'kaboomb' rocked the elevator.

Darcie shrieked in fright and grabbed at Mac.

"What the hell was that?", she asked, sounding terrified and Mac looked at the doors as alarms began to sound on the level that they had ground to a halt at.

"I don't know", he answered, reaching out and pressing the door button, but nothing happened. The controls were dead.

Then the lights went out and Darcie buried her head into his shoulder.

Mac put an arm around her waist as she said,

"Do you think it's a terrorist attack like 9/11?".

"I doubt it", he replied, frowning as he felt her trembling.

Just then the emergency lighting kicked in and Darcie heaved a sigh of relief and realising that she had a tight hold of Mac, released him from her grip and stepped back a little, blushing as she said,

"I'm sorry…I", but she was interrupted as Mac's cell phone began to ring.

He looked at her as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the phone. The display told him that it was Stella calling and he flipped it open to answer it.

"Mac? You guys alright?", Stella asked and he said,

"Yeah, what's going on?".

I'm not sure but whatever it was rocked the whole building. I'm going to go check it out with Lindsay", Stella replied and Mac sighed.

"Darcie and I are stuck in the elevator".

"I'll work on getting someone to get you out, sit tight", Stella said and Mac nodded.

"Alright, and you be careful", he said.

"Will do", Stella answered as she rang off.

Mac flipped his phone shut and turned to Darcie.

"Get comfortable, we could be here for a while".

**OoOoOo**

Across town, Parker had just left a meeting with her latest client, an eccentric fifty-something for whom this would be her sixth marriage.

The woman wanted a themed wedding this time around apparently, but Parker didn't mind. It made a nice change from just your typical hearts and flowers style wedding.

She briefly wondered if she should tackle Flack about setting a date for their wedding again, but he always seemed so busy with work. She knew some kind of important new case had just come up but he didn't like to talk about his job all that often because he said that most of it would probably just upset her.

Sighing she decided that this weekend she would cook them a nice meal and when he was all relaxed she would mention it and see where she got.

Just then her cell rang and she pulled the car over and flipped open her phone.

"Hello, Parker Scott", she said and waited.

And waited. But no-one responded. She pulled the cell away from her ear to check the connection and frowned when she saw that it was still there.

"Hello?", she said again, but still there was nothing but silence from the other end until suddenly the connection was broken and the line went dead.

"Weird", she said, shaking her head as she closed her phone and put it back onto the seat beside her before heading back into the busy traffic.

**OoOoOo**

"Why don't you sit down?", Mac asked of Darcie as he looked up at her from his position on the floor of the elevator, his back against the rear wall that faced the doors.

"It's getting warm in here don't you think?", Darcie replied as she sat next to him.

"Relax Darcie, they'll have us out of here in no time", Mac said, sounding calm and relaxed himself.

"You said that a half hour ago and we're still here", she said and he forced a smile.

"Give them a chance. They'll be working on it".

Darcie sighed and brought her knees up to her chest, tucking her skirt demurely up behind her knees.

They sat in silence for a moment before Mac said,

"I saw you that day in your wedding gown at the Trade Centre Memorial".

Darcie turned her head to look at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. Pain that was so familiar to him. He saw it every time he looked at himself in a mirror.

"What were you doing there?", she asked, swallowing as her mouth became dry.

"I lost my wife in the 9/11 attacks, she worked in one of the towers", Mac replied and Darcie nodded.

"I'm sorry".

Mac waited and eventually she added.

"I lost my brother that day. I sometimes go to the memorial because I feel like it's the only place in the city where he can still hear me".

"I know what you mean", Mac agreed, thinking that he had had the same thought many a time about Claire.

"I'm sorry for diving on you before…it's just with what happened to my brother, things like this make me overly anxious", Darcie said and Mac shook his head.

"No need to apologise".

Darcie smiled and a strangely comfortable silence settled between them. They could hear voices on the other side of the doors but they couldn't hear what was going on.

When Mac's cell rang again, Darcie started and he put a hand on her arm before answering it.

"What's going on Stella?", he asked and she replied.

"We're being evacuated. Apparently a new tech in the lab hadn't quite gotten hold of how some of the equipment worked and he basically blew something up. The fire crew knows where you are and they're getting to you".

"Great, thanks", Mac said, flipping his phone shut again.

He relayed the information to Darcie who felt strangely bereft when he removed his hand from her arm.

"So we have to just sit tight until they get us out", she confirmed and Mac nodded.

"That's right".

"Sooo…about the work…", she began and Mac held up a hand.

"Okay…when we get out of here I'll show you what I'm behind on", he said and Darcie beamed at him.

"I knew you'd see sense sooner or later, you seem like an intelligent man", she said and Mac's eyes widened.

"Thanks", he said.

"You're welcome".

"So, have you had any more thoughts as to what your ex wanted back last night?", Mac asked, completely changing the subject and Darcie blinked at him.

"Uh…", she replied as her mind scrambled for information.

Suddenly she remembered finding the tabs in the drawer in Riley's apartment and she frowned.

'Could they be what he thinks I took?', she wondered.

She was about to tell Mac when suddenly there was a loud banging on the elevator doors.

"Detective Taylor? You and Miss Morgan in there?", a member of the fire crew shouted and both Mac and Darcie stood.

"Yeah, we're here", Mac shouted back.

"That was quick", Darcie commented and Mac thought he heard a tinge of disappointment to her tone but surely he was mistaken.

Pushing the notion to the back of his mind, he pulled her toward the back wall as the fire crew began to prise the doors apart…

**OoOoOoO**

Riley Williams' hand shook as he took the phone call that was being put through to him by his secretary.

"Hello?", he said, his voice wobbling somewhat.

"Have you got them back yet?", the voice at the other end of the phone asked and Riley loosened his tie a little.

"I'm working on it…I just need a little more time".

"Make sure that the cops don't find out, if they do I'll kill you", the voice replied just before the line went dead.

Riley swallowed and hung up the phone, sweat beading on his forehead.

He had to get those damn tabs back…and quickly.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 27.08.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Damn it, not again", Parker said as she and Darcie took their seats in their favourite restaurant.

"Who is it?", Darcie asked, watching as her friend frowned at the display on her cell but didn't bother answering it.

"I don't know", Parker replied, stuffing her phone into her purse and Darcie regarded her.

"You don't know?", she asked and Parker sighed as she shook her head, her long blonde hair fanning around her shoulders.

"When I answer no-one speaks".

"That's odd. Did the calls only start today?", Darcie asked.

"Um, no, the other morning", Parker replied.

"Have you told Don? I bet he could run a trace on the caller…or something", Darcie said and Parker laughed mirthlessly.

"I haven't seen him to tell him. He came in long after I was asleep last night and then he was gone again before I even woke up".

A waiter appeared and Darcie ordered their usual bottle of wine before looking back at her friend.

"Are you guys okay?", she asked and Parker shrugged and sighed deeply again.

"I want to set a date for the wedding but I don't think that Don does", she said and Darcie smiled at her.

"I'm sure he does, have you talked to him about it?".

"No…like I said, I've hardly seen him lately. There's some kind of big case going on and he's really busy with that", Parker answered and Darcie nodded.

"Yeah I heard there was some kind of new murder investigation going on but none of the paperwork has come to me yet".

"So have you and Mac sorted out your differences now?", Parker asked, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt as the waiter returned with their wine.

Darcie took a sip from her glass as she thought about Detective Mac Taylor.

He seemed like a hard guy to please, a stickler for tradition and a real conformist.

But there was something about him that she liked. Just a little something that she couldn't quite put her finger on and something that made her want him to like her…in a purely professional way of course.

"Since we got stuck in that elevator he seems to be making the effort to give me some real work to do, but we'll have to see how it goes…I still got lumbered with organising the numbers for the Policeman's Christmas Ball".

"So he's not such an asshole any more?", Parker asked, taking a sip of her own wine and Darcie had the good grace to blush.

"We'll see", she said and Parker shook her head.

Just then her cell rang again and she growled in frustration and pulled it from her purse.

Flipping it open she said,

"Get lost weirdo", and then snapped her phone shut again.

Darcie laughed. "Weirdo?", she queried and Parker shrugged.

"You already used 'asshole' far too much lately".

"Very funny", Darcie said, sticking her tongue out before growing series again.

"Promise me you'll tell Don about the calls?".

"Yeah, first chance I get", Parker replied.

Nodding, Darcie handed her a menu.

"Come on, let's order, I'm starving", she said.

Once that was done and they were waiting for their food Parker said,

"So how are you feeling anyway?".

"I'm fine", Darcie replied, feigning interest in her glass and Parker narrowed her eyes.

"Darcie?".

"I'm a little embarrassed to say that I'm not as cut up about Riley as I guess I should be, which kinda proves to me that I obviously didn't love him as much as I thought I did…or in the right way. I think, to be honest, I'm more ashamed of the way we broke up, right in front of everyone on our wedding day and everyone knows what he did", she replied and Parker reached out and touched her hand.

"No-one thinks badly of you Darcie but I think Riley has definitely burnt some bridges", she said and Darcie smiled, then remembered something that she wanted to ask Parker.

"I meant to ask you, did you ever tell Don about those tabs that we found in Riley's apartment?".

Parker frowned. "Um, no…I thought you might of".

Darcie shook her head.

"That night, after Mac and I interrupted your 'night of passion', Riley was waiting for me outside demanding that I give him back the stuff I took, but I didn't know what he was talking about and I can now only assume that he means the tabs. He kinda scared me, he had me pushed up against the wall".

"What happened?", Parker asked, her face full of concern and Darcie smiled, her cheeks colouring slightly as she replied.

"Detective Mac Taylor happened…he got rid of Riley".

"Did you tell him about the tabs then?", Parker asked and Darcie shook her head.

"No…at the time I couldn't think what Riley was on about and then I forgot about the whole thing. Do you think I should tell him, I mean, I don't much fancy Riley hanging around, waiting for me to give him back something that I don't have".

"You could mention it, to Mac or Don…if you can catch him for long enough that is", Parker said and Darcie offered her friend a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure once this case, whatever it is, is over he'll be all yours again", she said and Parker rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, until the next one".

**OoOoOoO**

Across town, Mac and Stella were taking a coffee break in the small canteen type area.

Mac was just raising his cup to his lips when Stella said,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", he replied, regarding her and waiting as she seemed to struggle to find the right words.

"Do you think I'm too serious…when it…Y'know…when it comes to dating?", she finally said and Mac raised his eyebrows and sat back a little as he considered his answer.

Eventually he replied,

"You have every right to be cautious with what you've been through in the past".

Stella nodded.

"I know, I'm just kinda getting tired of second guessing and analyzing every guy that asks me on a date. I think I might need to loosen up and be a bit more spontaneous. What do you think?".

Mac rubbed his chin and looked at her.

"Spontaneous…?", he asked and she laughed.

"Spontaneity scares you?".

"Kind of", Mac admitted and her smile widened.

"Well, its been a few months since you and Peyton broke up. How long were you thinking of waiting before getting involved again?", she asked and Mac grimaced.

"I had thought about _never_ getting involved again", he replied and Stella shook her head.

"Mac, you cant be serious about that", she said and Mac sighed.

It had taken a lot for him to open up to Dr Peyton Driscoll. The vacation to London had been a real turning point for him and he had begun to think that maybe, just maybe, Peyton could be the one that he spent the rest of his life with.

But her letter had ended all that and now he was alone again.

"How about we make a deal?", Stella said, her voice penetrating his thoughts and he looked back at her quizzically.

"What kind of deal?".

"A spontaneity deal", Stella replied and Mac folded his arms.

"I'm not sure that I…", he trailed off as Stella leant forward and rested her elbows on the table as she looked at him eagerly.

"Come on Mac…be a devil for once", she said and he sighed.

"Alright…what do I have to do?".

Stella grinned and began to explain her plan.

**OoOoOoO**

The next morning, Darcie was sat at her desk trying to work out how best to approach Mac with regard to Riley and the tabs, when she spotted something on the floor by his door, the sun glinting off of it.

Frowning, she stood and approached the object. She bent and picked it up and saw that it was the small round black and gold lapel pin with the white 'D' in the centre that Mac always wore on his jacket.

She glanced into his office and saw that he was watching her and she held up the pin and he motioned for her to go inside.

"This belongs to you I believe", she said as she moved around his desk to stand beside him and Mac glanced from the pin that she held in between her fingers to his jacket lapel and saw that it was indeed missing.

"I didn't even realise that I had lost it", he said, sounding surprised and Darcie smiled and reached out, feeling under his lapel for the butterfly clip that held the pin in place.

It was still there and so she put the pin back in place and secured the clip to the back of it.

"There you go", she said, smoothing her hand over the lapel and pin and Mac regarded her for a moment, the look in his eyes unfathomable and she had to drag her gaze from his to break the spell.

Clearing her throat she said,

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?".

"Sure", Mac replied, "What is it?".

"It's just about my ex, Riley…and the other night. You remember when he waiting for me outside Parker and Don's apartment block?", she asked and Mac nodded.

"Well…", she went to continue but Mac's cell rang and he looked at her apologetically as he answered it.

"Taylor", he said, his brows pinching together as Darcie watched on as he listened to what the caller had to say.

"Another one?", he said, then added, "In the same location?".

The caller answered according before he said,

"Alright, I'm on my way".

He ended the call and looked at Darcie as he opened his desk drawer. He removed his gun, checked it and put it in its holster under his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…can this wait?", he asked, moving around his desk and pausing by the door.

"Um, sure…is everything okay?", she replied and he nodded.

The fact that they had a serial killer on their hands had not been made public just yet and he didn't want to worry her un-necessarily.

"Yeah…I'll see you later", he said and she smiled as he left her stood in his office.

Sighing, she looked down at the disarray of paperwork on his desk and as she bent to shuffle them into a neater pile, she spotted 'LSD' on a sheet and she picked it up, the blood draining from her face as she read Dr. Sid Hammerback's C.O.D report on two females who had been from the NYPD's Administration Department.

'Surely this has nothing to do with Riley', she thought to herself, but then her mind wandered back to the way he had pushed her roughly against the wall at Flack and Parker's apartment. He had never acted that way before and she found herself wondering if he was capable of murder.

But surely not. She had lived with him long enough to know that much about him at least…hadn't she?

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she tried to decide what to do.

Should she disturb Mac or not?

Snatching up the phone on his desk she dialled Flack's cell phone number instead.

"Flack?", he barked as he answered.

"It's Darcie…I need to speak to you about Riley", she said and Flack glanced around him at the crime scene that was being cordoned off from the prying eyes of the public.

"It's not really a good time right now Darce", he said and she twisted the phone cord around her fingers as she said,

"Please Don, listen to me…the LSD murders, I think Riley could have something to do with it".

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 01.09.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Darcie what are you talking about?", Flack asked, getting into his car so that he could hear her more clearly away from the noise.

"I've just seen the reports from Dr Hammerback about the two women who have been murdered and they died of an overdose of LSD right?", Darcie replied.

"Yeah, so? What does this have to do with Riley?", Flack answered, sounding perplexed and Darcie took a deep breath.

"I found some tabs at his apartment when Parker and I went to collect my stuff…then the other night, after I left your apartment, he was waiting for me outside. He kept going on about wanting the 'stuff' I took from him back and I didn't realise what he was on about until recently. He thinks I took the tabs Don, but I didn't, I left them in the drawer in the bedroom and he kinda scared me…he's never acted so strangely and I never knew that he was into that kind of thing".

Flack was silent for a moment as he took in what she had told him, then he said,

"Darcie are you sure about this?".

"I'm sure about what I saw yeah…but not about whether he could murder those two women…then again, I never thought he would cheat on me either", Darcie replied and Flack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Make that three women", he said and Darcie gasped.

"There's been another one?".

"Yeah", Flack replied, raising a hand to Mac who was beckoning him back to the crime scene.

"Was she from the Admin. Department too?", Darcie asked as Flack was getting out of the car.

"She's not been identified yet. I have to go, sit tight and I'll look into the thing with Riley okay", he said and Darcie sighed.

"Okay", she said just before the phone clicked off as Flack rung off.

She sighed shakily, wondering if she had done the right thing.

ooo

Just as Flack was about to head across to Mac, his cell rang again and he flicked it open agitatedly.

"Flack!", he snapped.

"Hey, its me", Parker said.

"Hey…look honey I'm a little busy right now…", he began but Parker cut him off.

"You're always busy Don and I need to talk to you", she said and Flack frowned and jumped down her throat.

"How come you never mentioned that you and Darcie had been to Riley's place and found tabs huh?".

At the other end of the phone, Parker bit her bottom lip.

"I kept forgetting, but Don I need to tell you about these calls that I…", she stopped though as it was Flack's turn to interrupt her.

"I cant talk now Parker, I'll see you later okay", he said, then snapped his cell shut and finally caught up with Mac.

"Trouble?", Mac asked from his crouched position by the body and Flack glanced around.

"Maybe. I need you to go see someone for me", he said and Mac stood.

"What's going on Don?", he asked.

"It's a friend of mine…well, ex friend now actually…Riley Williams", Flack said and Mac's brow furrowed.

"Isn't he Darcie's ex fiancé?", he asked and Flack nodded.

"Yeah…she just called me. When she and Parker went to collect her stuff from Riley's apartment she found some tabs".

Mac nodded, "So that's the 'stuff' he was talking about the night me and her were at your place", he said.

"You knew?", Flack asked but Mac shook his head.

"I left your building just as he was threatening Darcie…she said she had no idea what he was after", he shook his head as he thought back to when he had left her in his office earlier.

"I think she was trying to tell me about it this morning but I got the call to come here".

"You need to speak to Riley Mac…I thought I knew the guy, we were good friends for years but he's been acting real different lately and I don't have a good feeling in my gut about this", Flack said and Mac nodded.

"Where can I find him?", he asked and Flack pulled out his wallet and produced Riley's business card from the law firm he worked for.

Mac took it and glanced over his shoulder.

"Stella, I need you to come with me, Danny can finish up here", he said and Stella nodded and handed her camera to Danny.

"What's happening?", she asked as she approached them and Mac turned to her.

"We may have a lead on the killer", he told her.

"Yeah and for once I hope we're wrong", Flack said.

ooo

Once they were in a car and headed away from the crime scene, Mac explained to Stella, who was driving, what had gone on and she said,

"You really think Riley could be the killer?".

"I don't know", Mac replied, then added, "But its not out of the realms of possibility. Flack and apparently Darcie, have said that he's acting differently lately and he was really worked up over something the night he threatened her, I saw that much for myself".

"And all the vic's so far have worked for the NYPD", Stella said and Mac glanced at her sharply.

"This last one too?", he asked and Stella nodded.

"Danny identified her…apparently he dated her flatmate a few years ago".

Mac dug into his pocket and produced his cell phone. Stella risked a look at him as he quickly dialled and put the phone to his ear, relieved when he heard Darcie say,

"Detective Taylor's office".

"Darcie it's Mac…look I want you stay there until I get back okay?", he said and at the other end of the phone, Darcie frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?", she asked and he replied,

"Just stay there…don't leave for any reason alright?".

"Sure…I guess", Darcie answered.

"I'll see you later", Mac said before ending the call, leaving Darcie perplexed and more than a little concerned.

She put the phone down and looked around. She needed something to do.

Grabbing some files that Mac had said she could type up, she headed back to her own desk.

ooo

Parker glanced up from her laptop as a knock came to hers' and Flack's apartment door.

Wondering who it could be, she pushed herself out of her desk chair and left her study. It suited her to work from home, it saved on the costs of renting office space and since Flack was hardly ever home through the day she had no distractions.

She glanced through the spy-hole in the door and frowned when she couldn't see anyone.

Apprehension mixed with curiosity danced up her spine and she slipped the safety chain into place before opening the door slightly.

Unfortunately, the chain did not hold when the person on the other side kicked the door open wide and Parker screamed as a man, dressed in black, a balaclava covering his head, save for his eyes, barged in and grabbed her.

ooo

"We'd like to see Mr Williams please", Stella said to the Receptionist at the law firm that Riley worked for.

"He's not in at the moment, he's out on personal business", came the reply and Mac and Stella exchanged a glance.

"You have any idea where he went?", Stella asked and the Receptionist shook her head.

"We don't mind waiting in his office", Mac said but the Receptionist smiled and shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, but that wont be possible", she said, but her smile wavered as both Mac and Stella produced their badges.

"I think it will", Stella replied and the Receptionist offered her a sour smile before saying,

"Ninth floor. Mr Williams' office is third on the left".

"Thank you", Mac replied before he and Stella headed for the elevators.

They headed on up to the ninth floor and walked along the hallway until they came to the door that said 'R. Williams' on it.

Mac opened the door, his hand hovering over the gun at his hip until he was certain that the room was empty, Stella doing likewise.

As they looked around the spacious and luxurious office, Stella let out a low whistle.

"Darcie's ex sure has expensive tastes".

Mac nodded as he looked at the designer furnishings. Scowling he put on a pair of rubber gloves and said,

"Let's take a quick look around".

Stella put gloves on too and they began to sweep the room, looking for any clues that could link Riley to the murders.

Mac's lips tightened as he opened a closet and found several Armani suits and shirts hanging there.

'Is this really the kinda guy Darcie is into?', he wondered, looking down at his own plain black ordinary suit.

Shaking off the strange thought, he bent to check some boxes at the bottom of the closet but found they just had shoes in them. Designer of course.

"What is this guy, a shopaholic?", he muttered to himself as Stella said,

"Hey Mac, I think you should see this".

He straightened and headed over to where she stood behind Riley's desk.

"Is that our guy?", she asked, pointing to the picture that sat on the desktop and Mac nodded as he saw the framed photograph of Riley holding Darcie back against him.

"The picture is crooked inside the frame", he commented and Stella nodded.

"Uh-huh and you know what that means", she said, picking up the frame and Mac looked at her.

"Someone's been messing with it recently", he confirmed and Stella smiled.

She turned the frame over and began to remove the back carefully. As she pulled it away from the frame they both saw the sheets of uncut squares of LSD tabs and they looked at one another.

"We need to find this guy", Mac said.

Stella produced an evidence bag from her pocket and bagged the photo frame and its contents and then followed Mac to the door as he dialled Flack's number.

"Don, you need to get your guys to find Riley and bring him in, we checked his office and found more tabs", he said and at the other end of the phone Flack nodded, his gut sinking.

**CSINYCSINYCSINY**

Parker tried to resist the urge to panic as she was tied to a chair in what had once been a busy, thriving office environment. The building was now in fact derelict but she remembered it being some kind of private detective agency some years ago.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she tried to think of something to say to the man who had brought her here. The man who hadn't spoken one word to her and therefore giving away no clue as to who he was.

She had no idea how he had gotten her out of hers' and Flack's apartment, but the next thing she had known, she was waking up in the trunk of a car, her hands and feet bound together.

Fear had clutched her heart when the car had finally stopped and she had come face to face with her balaclava-covered kidnapper again. He had hauled her out of the trunk and she had seen that they were in an alleyway at the back of some old, disused buildings. A quick glance to her left and she had seen the police presence in the distance, right at the far end of the alleyway.

She had opened her mouth but had felt a gun in her back and so had promptly closed it again.

Looking at him again now she said,

"Wh…what do you want?", her voice sounding small and she cursed herself for not sounding more confident.

She watched, her eyes huge, as he produced a strip of tabs from his jacket pocket.

Finally speaking, the man said,

"I want you to scream for me".

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 03.09.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darcie stared longingly at the elevator as her stomach growled loudly for the third time in as many minutes.

Mac had told her to stay put, but she was desperate for a hot dog from the little stand which was located exactly opposite the main doors to the building.

Sighing she glanced around to see if anyone was watching and then dove into her purse for some money.

She would be five minutes, if that, and what could possibly happen to her right outside of the NYPD?

She headed for the elevator and smiled at Danny as he got off.

"I'm going for a hot dog, I'm starving…can I get you anything?", she asked quickly and Danny dug into his jacket pocket and handed her a couple of dollars.

"You're a life-saver. Get me the meanest lookin dog he got", he said and Darcie laughed as she darted into the elevator before the doors closed.

She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator made its way down through the floors, unaware that as she neared the ground floor, Mac and Stella were almost to the level that she'd just left.

ooo

Mac and Stella headed toward his office after they'd gotten off the elevator.

Mac looked around and frowned when he couldn't see Darcie anywhere.

He looked toward his office and saw no sign of her there either.

Apprehension shivered up his spine and he sensed danger even though there were no immediate signs of any.

Just then Danny appeared with two coffees in his hands.

He placed one on Darcie's desk and sipped at the other, looking from Mac to Stella and back again before asking,

"Hey, what's goin on?".

"Have you seen Darcie?", Mac asked and Danny nodded and jabbed his thumb toward the elevators.

"She just went down to get us some hot dogs from Joe's stand…", he said, trailing off as Mac headed for the elevators.

"What…?", he began but Stella grabbed the coffee from his hand, placing it on Darcie's desk before snagging his arm and propelled him after Mac.

ooo

Darcie was just about to bite into her hot-dog whilst Joe prepared Danny's, when a familiar voice saying her name made her stop and she turned, her eyes widening when she saw who was stood before her.

"Riley?!", she managed, backing up a few steps as she added, "What are you doing here?".

"I needed to see you", he said. "It's important", he added when he saw her begin to shake her head.

"I…I have nothing to say to you", she said, glancing around her for a familiar face, anyone who could help her to get away from him.

'If only I'd done what Mac had asked and stayed inside', she thought, trying to shake off the panicked feeling that had settled in her stomach at the sight of her ex, his unkempt appearance a tell-tale sign that something was desperately wrong. Riley was never, ever anything but clean shaven and immaculately turned out.

"I need you to tell me where the things that you took from me are Darcie…you don't realise how important they are", Riley said, stepping closer and Darcie tried to move further back but Joe's stall prevented her from doing so and she gasped as Riley grasped one of her upper arms, his fingers biting into her skin painfully.

"I…I don't have them Riley, honestly", she said, dropping her hot dog as he grabbed her other arm.

She yelped as he shook her and said,

"Don't fuck with me Darcie…if you don't tell me where they are…", he trailed off mid-sentence though as he suddenly heard,

"Freeze!", from somewhere behind him and as Joe the hot dog guy yowled in fright and stuck his hands in the air, Darcie saw Mac, Stella and Danny all aiming their guns at them and relief flowed over her as Riley moved away from her and held up his hands.

Danny and Stella immediately moved in and cuffed him and Mac apologised to Joe before pulling Darcie to one side, his hand on her upper arm and though his hold was firm it was a far cry from the way Riley had just gripped her.

"I thought I told you to stay inside", he ground out and Darcie nodded and bit her bottom lip, getting the feeling that the fact that she was hungry was just not going to be a good enough excuse.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think that there was any harm…", she trailed off as Mac shook his head at her and said,

"How about you let me decide where the harm is?", and though his tone was harsh, there was a gentle undertone to it.

Darcie trembled a little and nodded and they looked at one another for a moment, the same tension settling between them as the other day in his office, when she had fixed his lapel pin back onto his jacket.

This time Mac was the first to look away and he indicated that they move back toward the building and they followed Danny and Stella, who had Riley in between them.

ooo

"Open your mouth bitch", the man who was holding Parker hostage said as he gripped her chin forcefully, but Parker would not give in and she clamped her lips even more firmly together.

The man released her chin and backhanded her across the face and Parker tasted blood.

Hot tears of anger and indignation stung her eyes, but she shut them and refused to let him see her cry.

In the distance she heard a police siren and she thought about Flack and wondered if she would see him again, but as the sound of the siren died away, so did her hope of seeing her fiancé one last time.

Whilst she was still recovering from his blow, the man gripped her chin again and she inadvertently yelped in pain, giving him the opportunity he needed to press a tab onto her tongue and as she shook her head, thrashing around and trying to get her head free, he held her jaw shut with both hands, bruising the soft skin there, a smile of intense satisfaction on his face beneath the balaclava.

"Let's me and you have a little FUN now!", he said to her as she looked up at him with terrified eyes.

ooo

"I need to speak to Darcie right now!", Riley yelled but Mac merely regarded him coolly as he and Stella observed the extremely agitated lawyer.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible", Stella said and Riley banged his fist on the table.

"You don't understand…she'll be getting a phone call anytime now but I need to speak to her first".

"Why?", Mac queried, "Who will this call be from?".

"I…I cant say", Riley said, looking toward the door longingly.

"There is no way that I'm letting you anywhere near Darcie, not until you start talking", Mac said and then added to himself silently, 'Maybe not even then', before continuing,

"Do you know anything about the recent murders of three members of the NYPD Administration Department?".

"I want to talk to Darcie first before I tell you anything", Riley replied and Mac sighed and looked at Stella, the look they shared saying that they both knew that Riley was going to be hard work.

ooo

Darcie and Flack waited impatiently for any news of what was happening in the interview room.

They had been asked by Mac to wait in his office whilst he and Stella questioned Riley.

"I cant believe that this is happening", Flack said, raking a hand through his short hair.

"You cant! You weren't living with him. I cant believe that I was so blind", Darcie replied and Flack shook his head.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring and she frowned and dug it out of her pocket. She didn't recognize the number on the display and she looked at Flack as she answered the call.

"Hello?", she said.

"Hello Darcie…remember me?", the voice at the other end of the phone inquired and Darcie's frown deepened as she tried to place the caller.

"Um…no", she replied and Flack looked at her sharply as she said, "Who are you?".

"You'll find out soon enough…but first there's something that I want you to hear", the voice replied and Darcie got a very bad feeling in her stomach as she heard movement at the other end of the phone.

Flack mouthed to her "Who is it?", and she shrugged, feeling confused. She knew the voice but she just couldn't picture its owner.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream sounded and Darcie gasped and said,

"Parker?!"

"Yeah that's right, she's a real good screamer…", the voice said as Darcie scrambled to put her cell onto loud speaker mode as a concerned looking Flack tried to listen in at the sound of his fiancée's scream.

"Where is she? What do you want?", Darcie asked and she and Flack heard the voice laugh low in the back of his throat.

"How about we do a little exchange…you for your little friend here?", he said and Darcie looked at Flack who looked like he was about to explode imminently.

"Sure…where are you?", she said and for a moment he said nothing, leaving them to listen to Parker's cries and whimpers and Flack clenched his fists.

Eventually the man replied,

"Head out of the PD…alone. Don't tell anyone you're leaving and I'll call you again soon", and then he was gone.

Darcie clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob as she and Flack stared at one another.

For a brief moment neither of them moved, then Flack took off, swinging Mac's glass office door open so hard that Darcie felt sure that it was going to smash when it hit the glass wall behind it.

It didn't and so she took off after him.

ooo

"Why don't you just start from the beginning and…", Stella stopped mid-sentence as she, Mac and Riley heard a commotion outside of the interview room.

Mac frowned and stood and was about to go and find out what was going on when the door crashed open and Flack flew at Riley and before anyone could stop him he had the lawyer pinned up against a wall, his hands around his throat.

"Where the hell is she you son of a bitch huh? What the hell are you mixed up in? You tell me now or so help me God I'll….", Flack ranted but Mac stepped up and pulled him away from their suspect.

"Flack what's going on?", he asked, holding Riley back against the wall with one hand and Flack at arm's length with the other.

Just then he spotted Darcie stood in the doorway, her face pale and her cell phone clutched in her hand.

He shoved at Flack and moved him toward the door.

"Stella, stay with Mr Williams for a moment", he said as he ushered Darcie and Flack out into the hallway and closed the interview room door behind them.

"Someone care to tell me what's going on?", he asked and Flack raked his hands through his short hair with clear agitation as he said,

"I don't know where to begin Mac, I don't know what the hell is going on but someone has Parker…and I think it's the same guy who killed the other three women. I swear if anything happens to her…".

Mac's eyebrows raised as Flack trailed off and he turned to Darcie as she said,

"I got a call and he made me listen to Parker screaming. He wants me to leave the PD now without telling anyone that I'm heading out and then he's going to call me again…he doesn't want anyone to follow me".

Mac shook his head.

"I don't understand…what does he want?", he asked and Darcie bit her lip.

"He wants to trade Parker for me".

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 12.09.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 8 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mac watched, his lips pressed tightly together, as Darcie was quickly wired up so that they could listen to everything she said and to whatever was going on around her.

He wasn't at all happy about sending her in to meet the killer alone but she had insisted because Parker was in danger, which was in itself making both Darcie and Flack irrational.

Darcie was just about ready to go when Stella entered the room they were in.

"I think you should let everyone hear what Riley has to say", she said to Mac and he regarded her for a moment.

"Is it relevant to what is going on?", he asked, meaning that if all Riley wanted to say to Darcie in particular was that he was sorry, then they didn't have any time to waste.

"Yeah, I'd say so", Stella replied and he nodded, his eyes catching Darcie's for a moment before they moved next door to the room where Riley was being held.

"This had better be good", Flack said but Riley ignored him, his attention focused on Darcie alone.

"I never meant to hurt you", Riley began and Mac groaned and went to usher Darcie out but Riley stood and said urgently,

"Please…I need to tell you who the man who is doing all of this is".

"You know him?", Darcie asked incredulously, "And you never came to the police? Riley you're a lawyer for God's sake and now he has Parker".

"Yeah and if he's hurt her then I'll…", Flack trailed off as Riley blurted,

"He's been threatening me, he made me keep hold of the tabs for him. You have to give them back to him Darcie".

"I don't have them, how many times do I have to tell you that?", Darcie asked as Riley beseeched her with his eyes.

"What's the name of the murderer Riley?", Flack asked impatiently and Riley glanced at his one-time friend before looking back at Darcie.

"You remember Leo Jones?", he said and Mac watched as Darcie's face paled.

"Who is this guy?", Mac asked of Darcie.

"He was a…a client of Riley's for a while. An entrepreneur who had really big ideas. He had started up a private detective business, but then one of his female clients wanted to sue him and he came to Riley for representation", she replied and Mac nodded.

"Go on", he said, glancing at Riley who took up the story.

"One day I found out that Leo had actually been spying on the women he was supposed to be working for instead of on the people that they wanted watching. I dropped his case and refused to represent him any further. He went to other lawyers but no one would take his case. He lost his business and then came back to my office threatening me, threatening Darcie…", he trailed off as Flack said,

"Why didn't you tell me about this?".

"You didn't tell him?", Darcie asked accusingly. "You told me that you did…Riley…what is wrong with you?", she added before looking at Flack and saying, "I often thought it was odd that you didn't ever bring it up in conversation, but I thought you two were handling it between you".

"He never came back Darcie and it was a couple of years ago", Riley said and Darcie shook her head as Flack looked all but ready to separate his ex friend from his breath.

"Well, he's back now", Mac said and Riley nodded.

"He told me that he was going to ruin my life just like I'd ruined his. He told me that if I didn't break things off with Darcie he'd…", he stopped short of explaining what Leo Jones had described to him when he saw the fear in Darcie's eyes and said instead,

"I needed you to hate me Darcie which is why I slept with Sally on our wedding day. It wasn't safe for you to be near me any more".

Mac glared at Riley as he asked, "So why is Leo killing women who work for the NYPD?".

"I don't know…it might just have been a way to get to Darcie without you ever knowing the connection to me…I'm not sure", Riley replied.

"And what about Parker huh?", Flack asked angrily and Riley looked at him apologetically.

"I think she may just be a means to an end Don…I'm so sorry", he said, jumping back as Flack went to fly at him but Mac got in his way.

"Don, come on…back off", Mac said and Flack made a low growling noise, his eyes spitting fire at Riley before he slowly moved away and Mac said to Riley,

"The tabs you keep asking Darcie for, why are they so important?".

"Leo just said that they were special ones…that I wasn't to get rid of them and that he would be back for them", Riley replied.

"I don't have them, I left them in that drawer", Darcie said before anyone could ask her if she had them again. She couldnt believe what Riley had said to her and she didnt want to think about the fact that he had only done what he had to keep her safe. The fact remained that he had cheated on her...end of story.

Mac turned to Stella.

"Take Danny and go over to Riley's apartment, see if you can find these tabs", he said and Stella nodded and left the room.

"Mac we need to get Darcie moving, this guy could call her at any moment and if she hasn't left the building…", he trailed off ominously and Mac nodded, his eyes flicking to Darcie as he replied to Flack.

"Go ready your guys".

Flack nodded and paused as he passed Darcie. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she covered it with her own, a silent look passing between them and then he was gone.

Mac indicated to a uniformed officer for him to come into the room to stay with Riley and he took Darcie's elbow and guided her from the room, pointedly ignoring Riley's request to speak to Darcie alone one more time.

As they headed away from the interview rooms, he turned to her and said,

"You know that you don't have to do this, don't you".

Darcie looked back at him.

"I have to…he has Parker. She's like a sister to me…if anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do", she replied, her eyes filling with tears and Mac nodded.

They got closer to the elevators and Mac noticed that Darcie had suddenly started to walk a little slower.

"Darcie…just let me handle this. I can find Parker…", he trailed off though as she shook her head and as they reached the elevator she pressed the 'call' button forcefully.

"No…I can do this", she said as the elevator doors opened and Mac pressed his lips together tightly as he followed her inside.

"Have you ever used a gun?", he asked and she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Years ago…I took a class…but…", she stopped as Mac bent to retrieve his spare firearm from its place near his ankle and held it out to her.

"Take it", he said, his tone brooking no argument and Darcie swallowed and took the weapon from him.

No sooner had she done this than she found herself being pulled back against his chest.

"Show me your aim", he said to her and she hesitantly raised her arms and aimed at the doors.

Mac put his arms around her so that they were in alignment with the outsides of hers and he corrected her slightly so that she was right on target.

"Okay…", he started, but paused as the elevator stopped on another floor and the doors began to open.

"This lift is taken", he said impatiently to the two people who were waiting to get on and they stared at him and Darcie strangely as the doors began to close again.

"Show me how to disarm the safety", he said and Darcie moved away from him and turned to face him, trying not to let the fact that she was leaving the safety of his arms bother her.

'This is a fine time to realise that your new boss is a real hottie', she berated herself, feeling ashamed.

"Darcie!", Mac's voice jolted her and she looked at the gun in her hands and clicked off the safety.

Mac nodded as though satisfied and took it from her. He put the safety back on and then surprised her by putting his arms around her bringing her flush against him.

Darcie gasped as her breasts rubbed against him and she closed her eyes as she felt him put his hand under her suit jacket and then push it into the waistband of her skirt at the small of her back.

"Wh…what are you doing?", she managed to ask, her cheeks burning and she opened her eyes to see that Mac was looking at her, his face inches from hers.

"I need to hide this weapon on you somewhere where he wont feel it if he frisks you", he explained and Darcie nodded, feeling stupid for thinking it could be anything else.

"When someone frisks you its normally under the arms, down your sides and around your legs and ankles. If we put then gun here…", he paused as he put the gun into its chosen place at her back, "then there's a good chance that he wont find it".

Darcie gasped as the cold steel of the gun touched her warm skin and she shivered.

"If you think he's getting too close to it, try to back away or distract him", Mac said and she nodded.

They both remained silent as the elevator continued on its journey through the last two remaining floors, a heavy tension settling between them and Mac's hands moved from the small of her back to rest on her hips.

Just when Darcie was all but certain that he was about to kiss her, the elevator bell pinged, signalling their arrival on the ground floor and Mac moved away from her as the doors began to slide open.

"You're sure about this?", he asked as they moved toward the doors and she offered him the best confident look that she could muster and nodded.

Just then her mobile began to ring and made her jump.

"Get outside…and remember, I'll be as close as I can be without being seen. Try to repeat the location he gives you as clearly as possible", Mac said quickly and Darcie nodded and headed for the doors, not answering the call until she was on the street.

"Hello?", she said, her voice wavering slightly.

"You sound like you're outside, am I correct?", Leo asked and Darcie bit her lip, not knowing if he was just testing her or not.

"Yes", she replied.

"Good. Make your way down 5th Avenue to the library and I'll call you back", Leo said and Darcie opened her mouth to ask about Parker but he abruptly ended the call.

Glancing around her, she took off down the street.

From inside the lobby of the NYPD, Mac, and Flack who had just joined him, watched her go.

"Talk to us Darcie…tell us where you're headed", Mac said and Flack blew out a frustrated breath of air as he waited for something through the radio that he held.

Back on the street, Darcie suddenly remembered that she had to tell Mac where she was headed and she covered her mouth self-consciously lest anyone thought that she was talking to herself and also in case Leo was watching her and she said,

"He wants me to head down 5th Avenue to the public library, then he's going to call me back".

Inside the NYPD, Mac looked at Flack.

"Let's move", he said.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 15.09.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 9 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Parker tried to focus on the man in front of her but her eyes wouldn't co-operate with her brain and she frowned as his form seemed to dance before her.

"Your best friend is on her way", she heard him say, but his voice echoed around her mind and sounded very far away.

"Wha…what…?", she slurred, her vision blurry and she closed her eyes against the dizzying colours that swam all around her.

"Darcie is coming", Leo said, grinning evilly as he looked at knife in his hands before adding, "and when she gets here, Riley Williams will pay for not giving me back everything that is mine".

**OoOoOo**

Darcie looked at her cell phone, willing it to ring. She had been stood outside of the public library now for twenty minutes and had heard nothing further from Leo.

Further up the street, Mac and Flack sat in Flack's car also awaiting news.

"What the hell is this guy playing at?", Flack said, clearly agitated and Mac glanced at him before looking back toward Darcie.

He remembered how she had felt in his arms in the elevator. She had fit against him perfectly and he had wanted to keep her there, out of harms way.

He had also felt the stirrings of emotions within him that he hadn't felt since his wife, Claire, had been alive. Not even Peyton had roused such feelings of protectiveness and…desire.

Mac shook his head.

'Desire?', he thought, feeling foolish. This was no time to be examining these new unexpected feelings for his secretary.

"Parker rang me earlier and I told her that I didn't have time to talk to her", Flack said suddenly, jolting Mac's thoughts away from Darcie momentarily.

"Don't blame yourself for this Don", he said, "You had no idea that this was going to happen".

Flack sighed, feeling sick to his stomach.

Parker was the only woman he had truly loved. The only woman he had felt comfortable enough with to move in with and certainly the only woman that he wanted to be his wife.

"If she dies…", he trailed off and Mac shook his head and looked back to where Darcie was just raising her cell to her ear.

"She wont…neither of them will", he said confidently as they heard Darcie say,

"Hello?".

"Hello Darcie", Leo replied and the mere sound of his voice made her skin crawl.

"How's Parker?", Darcie asked and Leo laughed.

"She's getting a little partied out…get a cab to Irving Place…number 31. I'll leave the door unlocked for you", he said then clicked off.

Darcie pulled her cell from her ear and looked up and down 5th Avenue.

Raising her hand to hide her mouth again she said,

"I have to get a cab to 31 Irving Place. He says he'll leave the door unlocked for me".

In the car, Mac and Flack exchanged another glance and then heard Darcie say,

"He said Parker is still alive Don".

Flack released a rush of air that he hadn't realised he'd been holding and his fingers flexed on the steering wheel of his car.

"That's a little up the street from the alleyway where the other victims were found", he said.

"Hold on in there", Mac said then added, "and follow that cab", as they saw Darcie flag one down.

Flack nodded but before he moved off he radioed the address that Darcie had given him, through to his men so that they were also aware of Leo's location.

Just then, Mac's cell rang and it was Stella.

"Danny and I found the tabs. They'd fallen down the back of the drawers", she said and Mac replied,

"Okay, take them back to the lab then meet Flack and I at 31 Irving Place…that's where Leo is holding Parker".

"Got you", Stella said then hung up.

**OoOoOo**

Darcie didn't want to get out of the cab when they arrived in front of number 31 Irving Place.

The street looked run down and shabby and not at all a safe place to be.

Taking a shaky deep breath, she paid the driver and got out of the car and stood for a moment looking up at the abandoned house that had once been converted into offices.

She saw no movement from within and frowned as she glanced up and down the street as the cab pulled away from the curb, wondering where Mac was.

She wanted to say something to him even though she couldn't hear his response.

Just knowing that he was at the other end of the wire she wore made her feel a little better though and she decided not to say anything just in case Leo was watching her.

Steeling herself, she walked up the few concrete steps to the front door and reached for the handle.

The door opened without much resistance and she stepped forward, her eyes adjusting to the dim light inside of the building.

She left the door open as she moved cautiously forward, listening for any sounds but there were none save for the steady pounding of her heartbeat in her ears.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her and she cried out in fright and whirled around, expecting to see Leo but still there was no-one in sight.

In the car, Mac had sat forward at the sound of Darcie's cry and Flack had reached for the car door handle but had stopped when Mac grasped his arm.

They waited, adrenalin pumping as Darcie moved toward the stairs.

"Parker?", she said as she took the stairs one at a time, hating it when the boards creaked beneath her feet.

As she got closer to the upper level she could hear a low whimpering and her stomach lurched when she recognised Parker's tone.

Forgetting that danger could be around any corner, she raced toward the sound, throwing open one of the ajar, what once were, bedroom doors and saw Parker tied to a chair.

She rushed toward her friend, cupping her face in her hands.

"Parker honey its me, Darcie", she said gently, seeing straight away that Parker was basically drugged up to the eyeballs and completely incoherent.

Her friend was shaking her head, her eyes rolling around and unable to focus properly.

She made a groaning noise and out in the car, Flack's fingers curled into fists as he waited for Mac to give the signal for them to move.

Back inside the house, Darcie was suddenly grabbed by the hair and pulled away from Parker and she let out a sharp cry as pain radiated around her scalp.

"Hello Darcie", Leo said, his mouth against her ear and Darcie grimaced and tried to keep her back arched and away from him so that he wouldn't feel the hidden gun.

"What have you done to Parker?", she asked, gasping as Leo spun her and began to frisk her, just as Mac had said he would.

Ignoring her question he felt under her arms, his hands intentionally skimming close to the sides of her breasts but Darcie refused to move, not wanting to let him know that she feared him.

He moved down to her hips, his hands lingering again before he crouched in front of her, his hands moving up under her skirt to feel around her thighs.

"So soft", he murmured and Darcie stepped backwards, out of his reach, glad that he hadn't found the gun or the wire…yet.

"What do you want Leo? What's this all about?", she asked and Leo stood and regarded her.

"I want revenge", he replied simply and Darcie stared at him incredulously.

"Revenge?", she scoffed. "Do you think you're in some kind of movie and that you're going to get away with this?", she asked, moving so that she was stood in front of Parker.

"I am going to get away with this…because no-one knows we're here right? You didn't do anything stupid did you, like talk to that boyfriend cop of hers?", Leo said, indicating to Parker and Darcie shook her head.

"Good…then everything will go just as I planned", Leo said, pulling a knife out of his pocket and Darcie took another step back, closer to Parker.

Leo advance upon her though and reached out to her, his hand closing around her arm.

"What are you doing?", she asked, struggling as he pulled her to one side.

"Your little friend here has served her purpose…I want it to be just you and me for a while Darcie, so she has to go…you understand I'm sure", he said.

ooo

Out in the car, Flack looked desperately to Mac who nodded, realising that they needed to start moving in.

They both got out of the car and were joined by Danny and Stella and together the four of them moved toward the house.

ooo

"You cant hurt her…please, just leave her alone, you and I could go somewhere else", Darcie said, watching as Leo bent to cut the ropes at Parker's ankles and she spied her chance and pushed at him, hoping to unbalance him but he was stronger than her and he stood and instead pushed at her hard, sending her sprawling onto the splintered wooden floor.

"Stay over there you stupid bitch!", Leo shouted and Darcie blanched at the ferocity of his tone, ignoring the way the rough wood had scraped her hands and legs.

She watched in horror as he moved to stand behind Parker, tilting her head back so that her throat was exposed to him.

Suddenly adrenalin kicked in and Darcie reached for the gun at her back.

She raised herself onto her knees and as she took aim she said,

"Move away from her…now".

Leo's face registered surprise before anger and he glared at her.

Darcie watched him carefully, her eyes on his hands, weighing up his next move and anticipating what it would be.

In the split second that it took for him to move the knife too close to Parker's delicate throat, Darcie fired off a shot and watched as Leo reeled backwards as the bullet embedded itself into his shoulder.

He seemed to recover quickly though and with a growl he went to run at her but another gun-shot sounded and he dropped to his knees in the middle of the room.

Darcie blinked, certain that she had not fired a second time and then it registered with her that she and Parker were no longer alone in the room with a mad man and that Mac had been the one to stop Leo going any further.

The few seconds of silence before chaos erupted around her seemed surreal to Darcie and she couldn't manage to drag her eyes away from Mac's.

It was only when Flack entered the room and raced toward Parker and then Stella, Danny and some uniformed officer's began to take an injured Leo away, that reality began to set back in again.

She went to stand but stopped as Mac knelt on one knee before her.

"Let me take that", he said to her, indicating to the gun that she still gripped tightly.

She let him take the weapon from her, his fingers brushing hers as he did so and she sucked in some air as the action made the grazes on her skin sting.

"Are you alright?", he asked, concern tingeing his tone and she nodded.

"What about Parker…I need to see her", she said, still unable to look away from him and Mac nodded and helped her to stand, his hand at her elbow.

Darcie then saw Flack on his knees, Parker cradled in his arms and her eyes filled with unexpected tears and just as she went to move forward, the paramedics, who had been called by Danny, arrived.

Mac moved from Darcie's side and handed his spare gun to Stella who bagged it for evidence and then he headed toward Flack and he had to persuade the younger Detective to release Parker so that the medics could check her over and get her down to the waiting ambulance.

Darcie followed them as closely as she was allowed to and she watched as Flack got into the back of the ambulance, his hand holding on tightly to her best-friends.

"I'll come by the hospital as soon as I can get there", she said and Flack nodded, his face grey with worry as the ambulance doors closed.

Darcie bit back more tears and turned away, her intention to find Stella and ask what she should do now, but instead she collided with Mac.

"I'm…I'm sorry", she said, feeling suddenly shaky and before she could stop them, the tears that had been threatening, began to fall and she made a hiccupping noise as she tried in vain to stop them.

Mac threaded a hand into her long hair and cupped the base of her skull gently, pulling her closer and she went toward him without any resistance. Her head rested against his shoulder as she cried out her stress and her worry for Parker, her small hands clinging onto his back making him feel the overwhelming surge of protectiveness for her again.

He saw Stella come toward them and she said,

"You want me to run Darcie back to the labs?", but Mac shook his head.

"No, I'll take her in Flack's car".

Stella nodded, her eyes lingering on the way Darcie was clinging onto Mac and she realised for the first time how natural they looked together, despite their surroundings.

Biting back a small smile, she headed back inside to the room and began to help Danny process the scene.

**OoOoOo**

Flack hated hospitals, always had, always would.

He wasn't renowned for his patience and what little he did have had deserted him five minutes after Parker had been admitted.

He kept trying to catch the attention of the passing nurses, but no-one would tell him anything and his sharp tongue and sarcasm got the better of him and he blocked one nurses' way and said,

"Hey, Florence…help me out here and tell me what the hell is going on with my fiancée".

The nurse glared at him and pointedly ignored him and Flack growled in frustration before barking,

"Jeez, will someone just tell me what is going on?".

Just then Mac and Darcie appeared and Flack felt a momentary rush of relief at the sight of some friendly faces.

"How's Parker?", Darcie asked and Flack flung his arms in the air and stated loudly,

"If someone would have the courtesy to answer my damn questions I might have an answer for you".

Darcie glanced at Mac before moving toward Flack. She touched his arm briefly as she passed him and said,

"I'll go see what I can find out".

Once she had gone, Mac said,

"How're you doing?".

"I've been better", Flack replied, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he added, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be back at the PD questioning the bastard who did this?".

"Stella and Danny are warming him up for me and Darcie insisted that she wanted to come and see Parker so I offered to drive her", Mac replied and Flack nodded.

"Those two are almost inseparable you know", he said, his voice breaking and Mac moved forward and guided Flack to some nearby chairs.

As they sat down, Flack rested his head in his hands and prayed that Parker would be okay.

She had to be…

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 19.09.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 10 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Parker was going to be alright', the doctor's words went around and around in Flack's head and he almost missed the fact that the other man was still talking to him and Darcie and filling them on in Parker's current condition.

He forced himself to concentrate and dragged his eyes away from the sedated form of his fiancée who was lying in her hospital bed a few feet away from them.

"Miss Scott is basically having what you would describe as a 'bad trip'. The LSD she was given disagreed with her and really she just needs to ride it out", the doctor said and Flack looked at him.

"There's nothing you can give her to bring her out of it any quicker?", he asked and the doctor shook his head.

"It's safer if we just monitor her for now. We've run some tests and as far as we can tell at this moment, there is nothing else wrong with her aside from the fact that she's high".

"Thank you", Darcie said as Flack sighed, clearly still frustrated.

The doctor nodded and moved away.

At first he hadn't been prepared to speak to Darcie or Flack, since they weren't officially family, but Flack had almost removed his head from his shoulders and had told him in no uncertain terms that he and Darcie were the only family that Parker had and so he had relented.

Darcie turned to Flack and said,

"I'll go and tell Mac what's happening then he can get back to the labs".

"Are you staying?", Flack asked and she regarded him.

"I'd like to but if you'd rather be alone with her…", she trailed off as he shook his head.

"I think she'd want you to be here for when she wakes up", he said and Darcie smiled at him gratefully.

"Okay…", she said, heading off to speak to Mac.

She found him hovering further down the hall and he smiled when he saw that she looked relatively happy.

"Good news?", he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, they say she's going to be fine, she just needs to ride out a 'bad trip'".

"That's great", Mac said and Darcie smiled at him.

"Do you need me to do my statement tonight, only I'd like to stay here?", she asked and Mac rubbed a hand across his chin thoughtfully.

"I guess the morning will be soon enough", he said, seeing that she obviously didn't want to head back to the PD just yet. "Just call in and give your statement tomorrow but take the day off", he added.

"Thank you, but there's no need", she said, touching his arm hesitantly, wanting to hug him but was not certain how he would react if she did.

Mac found that he wanted to pull Darcie close and feel her warmth against him again, like in the elevator, but he didn't know how she would react and so he remained still, his eyes lingering on the hand that rested gently on his arm.

He covered it with one of his and squeezed her fingers.

"There's every need, you went through a lot today and you need to take some time out", he said and Darcie smiled at him again.

"I should get going", he said eventually, his and Stella's conversation about spontaneity echoing around his head as Darcie nodded, disappointment settling in her stomach.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow then", he said and Darcie felt the cool air around them touch her fingers as he removed his hand from hers.

"Alright, night then", she said, letting her hand drop away from him as he moved away from her.

On his way out of the hospital Mac decided that he needed to work on his spontaneity skills a little more…

**oooo**

Back at the NYPD, Stella had been alternating between interviewing Riley and Leo and it seemed that Riley's spin on events was correct as Leo confirmed the fact that he had been blackmailing the lawyer.

She sighed as she looked at Riley through the glass of the interrogation room. He had asked for a pen and some paper and seemed to be frantically writing.

"What's he doin'?", she asked of Danny who had just joined her at the window.

"A letter to Darcie", came the reply and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Great! So its not a confession of any kind?".

"Nah", Danny replied, smiling before continuing, "Mac's on his way, he just called in. Parker's going to be alright and Flack and Darcie are staying at the hospital for now", Danny said and Stella nodded.

"Good, I'm glad. Let's hope that Mac wraps things up here pretty quickly tonight, I'm whacked", she said and Danny nodded in agreement.

ooo

On his arrival, Mac did exactly as Stella had hoped and had a signed statement and confession from Leo within the hour.

"That was good going", Stella said to him as Leo was escorted away and Mac smiled and asked,

"What happened with Riley?".

"He's in a holding cell at the moment waiting to hear if his employer at the law firm will post bail for him", Stella said, then added, "Ooh, you just reminded me, he asked could this letter be given to Darcie", and she reached into her jacket pocket and produced an unsealed envelope.

She handed it to Mac and he took it.

"You read it?", he asked, but she shook her head.

"Thought I'd leave that up to you…he said it was just some stuff that he wanted Darcie to know, but I know we have to check correspondence like this over", she said and Mac nodded, looking down at the envelope.

He knew that he had to make sure that the letter contained nothing of a criminal nature, but he felt like he was invading Darcie's privacy.

"You okay?", Stella asked and Mac looked back at her.

"Yeah…sure", he replied and Stella smiled.

"So…drinks at Cozy's tomorrow night before your set?", she asked and he returned her smile.

"Sounds good".

"You thought any more about our spontaneity deal?", Stella asked and Mac frowned.

"Not had a chance to", he replied and Stella laughed and said,

"Well, tomorrow night I want to see some progress".

"I don't know Stella…", Mac trailed off as the thought of being spontaneous with a woman in Cozy's almost scared him half to death.

'Give me a hardened criminal any day over a member of the opposite sex', he thought as Stella shook her head at him.

"I'll ask some of the others to come too…you could use the encouragement", she said, heading off before he could object.

He sighed and looked back down at the envelope in his hands. He headed for his office, deciding to skim over the letter once he had done some paperwork.

**OoOoOo**

Flack and Darcie sat patiently for a couple of hours by Parker's side, watching her sleeping and hoping that she would open her eyes just once.

Eventually Flack glanced over at Darcie and saw that she looked beat.

"Darce, why don't you head on home? I'll stay and I'll be sure to tell her that you were here if she wakes up tonight", he said and Darcie bit her bottom lip and ran a hand over her face tiredly.

She realised that the day's events were starting to catch up with her and she hadn't called her mom yet to explain that Parker was in the hospital.

"I don't want to leave her", she said, her eyes resting on her friend once more and Flack smiled.

"Hey, I can look after my girl alone y'know", he said and Darcie looked back at him, realising that he might want some time alone with Parker, even if she was sleeping and so she stood and bent to kiss Parker's cheek.

"Okay then…I think I can trust you to guard her with your life", she said, smiling as she rounded the bottom of the bed and she bent to drop a kiss onto Flack's cheek.

"You know it", he replied and she squeezed his shoulder as she straightened and headed for the door.

"You promise to call me if there's any change?", she said over her shoulder and Flack nodded.

Satisfied, Darcie left the room.

She made her way down to the hospital lobby and switched her cell back on and then quickly rang her parents' house.

She explained that Parker had had an accident, she didn't want to upset her parents by saying what had really happened that day, and then went on to say that she herself wouldn't be home that night.

When she hung up she wondered why she had said what she had.

And then it hit her.

She wanted to see Mac again.

Smiling to herself she left the hospital and flagged down a yellow cab.

**OoOoOo**

Mac, who was sat at his desk, finally took the letter that Riley had written to Darcie from its envelope, then he began to read.

_Darcie_

_I am sorry for everything that has happened and I want you to know that if Leo had not come back into our lives then you and I would be happily married by now._

_I still want that more than anything and I hope that maybe you feel the same?_

_I'm going to set right this mess that I'm in and once I have I wondered if we could get together?_

_I love you Darcie, _

_Now and always,_

_Riley x_

Mac felt the urge to screw the paper into a ball in his hand and throw it into his waste paper basket…but he didn't. Sighing, he folded the letter and put it back into its envelope and sealed it shut.

He stood, left his office and went to Darcie's desk.

He placed the letter on her computer keyboard so that she would see it easily and then his eyes glanced over her work space.

He saw a framed photograph of her and Parker in what looked like Central Park.

He picked it up and examined it more closely. The two women were sat on a picnic blanket, both smiling for the camera and Mac liked the way the sun shone off of Darcie's brunette curls…she had beautiful hair.

She was beautiful.

Blinking at the unexpected thought, he put the photo back down with a thud and decided to get himself a coffee, then he'd do a little more paperwork before heading home…or maybe going for a run.

He made his way through the now almost empty offices and headed for the canteen area.

**ooo**

Darcie exited the elevator on the floor that she worked on and saw that there was no-one there.

Feeling disappointment descend upon her for not the first time that night, she headed to her desk and removed her jacket, thinking that she may get a little work done seeing as she now couldn't go home without getting her parents up out of bed.

She spotted the envelope on her keyboard as she leant over to switch her monitor on and she frowned as she recognised Riley's handwriting.

Cautiously she picked the envelope up and opened it, sliding out the letter inside.

She read Riley's words disdainfully, not wanting to allow herself to believe that he still cared about her…that he still loved her.

'No that it matters now anyway', she told herself as she scrunched the letter into a ball in her fist, 'Whatever feelings I had for him are long gone'.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and she closed them and pinched at the bridge of her nose to try and stop them. She finally felt like she had some closure to her relationship with Riley and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Mac walking toward her, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, what're you doing here?", he asked, noticing that she held the now scrunched up letter in one hand and that she looked like she might cry at any moment.

Darcie cleared her throat and turned away from him to toss the letter and envelope into her waste basket and Mac's chest felt a little lighter at her action.

"It was late and I didn't want to disturb my parents so I decided to come back here for the night…", she trailed off as she realised how lame it sounded. "I really must take some time and look for myself an apartment", she added, laughing self-consciously and Mac smiled as his eyes assessed her.

"You should get some sleep Darcie", he said and she nodded.

"You have a couch in your office, do you mind if I use that?", she asked and for a moment Mac considered asking her to stay at his place, but then he thought about how forward, not to mention spontaneous, that sounded and so he replied instead,

"Sure".

Darcie nodded and switched off her monitor again and then followed Mac into his office.

**oOoOoOo**

Parker opened her eyes momentarily and immediately, Flack's face came into her line of vision.

"Sweetheart", he said gently. "Are you okay?".

Parker blinked at him.

"I called you and you said you were busy", she mumbled and guilt hit Flack hard in the chest and he was robbed of any further speech as she closed her eyes again and drifted off back to sleep.

Flack stared at her for the longest time before sitting back into his chair with a thud.

He had let her down and she hated him.

He vowed that when she woke up he would tell her how much she meant to him and how sorry he was that he hadn't taken the time out to speak to her earlier that day.

'If only I'd listened to her, maybe I could've stopped this happening', he thought, rubbing a hand over his face, but then he shook his head.

He'd been a cop long enough to know that that wasn't true. Nothing he could have said or done would have stopped the days events from taking place.

All he could do now was make sure that nothing like this ever happened to her again and he just hoped that Parker loved him enough to forgive him.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 30.09.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 11 of 12

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mac put his pen down as he realised that he was going to get no further work done in what was left of that night.

He couldn't concentrate with Darcie lying so close on his office sofa. He glanced at her for about the hundredth time and felt the stirrings of desire in his groin and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

He suddenly had a vision of joining her on the sofa, running his hands up her smooth thighs under her skirt.

Blinking, he stood abruptly, the noise waking Darcie and she moaned softly and began to half sit up.

Feeling bad for waking her, Mac moved out from behind his desk.

"Hey", he said, crouching in front of her and Darcie moved onto her side so that she faced him.

"Hey", she replied, her eyes still sleepy and he smiled.

"You look tired", she told him and forgetting herself she raised a hand to his face and cupped his cheek with her palm.

Mac closed his eyes as the warmth from her hand seemed to seep into his very being and he inadvertently turned his head and kissed her palm.

Darcie felt her breath hitch as Mac opened his eyes and she stared into them.

He was just about to move closer when his cell rang, completely shattering the moment and as he bit back a curse and stood so that he could retrieve the phone from his pocket, Darcie sat up and straightened her dishevelled hair and clothes.

"Detective Taylor", he barked as he answered the call and Darcie watched as he began to pace the floor.

"Alright…I'll be there", he said, ending the call before turning back to face her.

"I have to go attend a crime scene", he told her and Darcie nodded.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while longer?", she asked as Mac moved around his desk to retrieve his side arm from his drawer.

"Sure", he replied and she stood as he came back around to stand before her.

Taking a deep breath he said,

"Stella's organising drinks tomorrow night at Cozy's…you know the place?", he paused and Darcie nodded, cringing as she remembered the incident on her wedding day.

"If you'd like to join us…I play guitar in a band, but once my set is over we could get a drink…?", he trailed off self-consciously as Darcie smiled broadly at him.

"You play guitar?", she asked as he began to move toward his office door and he grinned back at her.

"Will you come?", he asked and she nodded.

"I'll see you there".

With a fleeting smile Mac left her alone in his office and she wondered what would have happened if his cell hadn't of rang.

Maybe tomorrow night she would find out.

**OoOoOo**

Parker stirred from her sedative induced sleep and moaned softly.

She felt terrible. She wondered what the time was, it must be late as there seemed to be just an eerie silence coming from the hallway outside of the half open door to her room.

She turned her head to one side and saw that Flack was asleep in the chair beside her bed.

She observed him silently for a moment, her mind only glancing over the fact that she loved him with every fibre of her being as it was pushed onto the days events and how he had cut her off when she had been trying to tell him about the strange phone calls that she had been receiving.

As her anger increased, so did her heart-rate and suddenly a nurse appeared in the doorway.

Flack awoke with a start, a smile appearing on his handsome face as he saw that she was also now awake.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?", he asked gently, going to move closer but was intercepted by the nurse who began to check Parker over.

He gave the nurse a disgruntled look and moved around to the other side of the bed.

He went to bend to kiss her but Parker turned her head toward the nurse and Flack frowned and straightened up again.

He waited patiently as the nurse did what she had to, also asking Parker if there was anything that she'd like and Parker replied that she'd like some water.

When the nurse went to fetch a pitcher, Flack tried again to kiss Parker but again she avoided him and said,

"Please Don…don't".

"Don't kiss you?", he asked and she nodded.

She saw the look on his face and added,

"I just don't feel like being all hearts and flowers right now okay?".

"Okay, I get that…I just wanted to say hi, that was all", Flack replied and Parker sighed and said,

"Hi", her tone slightly sarcastic.

Flack moved back around the bed and pulled the chair that he'd been asleep on closer. Sitting down he grasped her hand in his and said,

"I am so sorry about not taking your call this afternoon…I was at a crime scene, Mac and the team were waiting on me and I didn't think…", he trailed off as she interrupted him.

"You didn't think that I was important enough to warrant two minutes, its okay, I get it".

"Parker that's not it at all", Flack replied and she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened.

"Look Don…I don't really want to talk about this now…or whilst I'm in the hospital. I'm whacked and you look tired too, why don't you go home and get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow?", she said, opening her eyes when she got no response.

She saw that Flack was just staring at her, tears welling in his eyes but when he saw that she was looking at him he cleared his throat and stood.

"I have slept and its already tomorrow. I don't want to leave you", he said and Parker sighed deeply.

"Okay, well go home and take a shower and change your clothes…anything…just give me some space for a couple of hours", she said, ignoring the pang she felt as a look of hurt crossed his face.

"You really want me to go?", he asked and she nodded once.

"Can I at least have a kiss before I leave?", he asked and Parker bit back a smile. He was incorrigible, always had been, but she would not let him know that it was one of the things that she loved about him.

"One kiss", she said, trying to sound stern as he quickly moved forward and covered her mouth with his.

As always, he took her breath away and when he straightened she was left with her head spinning and it had nothing to do with the drugs she had been given.

To try and cover herself she asked,

"Did Darcie come by?".

"Yeah…she only left a short time ago. She asked me to call her if you woke up so I will on my way home".

Parker nodded and watched him put his jacket on.

"You sure you want me to leave?", he asked, obviously not wanting to go but again she nodded and he sighed.

"Alright, well, I'll be back later".

"Okay", she said, forcing a smile as he headed for the door and was greeted by the nurse with the pitcher of water.

ooo

Darcie was just getting out of the shower at her parents' house when she heard her cell ringing.

Quickly wrapping a towel around herself she ran into her bedroom and rummaged through her purse for her phone.

It was Flack.

"Don, hi…everything okay?", she asked.

"Yeah, Parker woke up…I'm just heading home, at her request I might add, to take a shower and get changed".

"Well she must have finally realised what I have known about you all along", Darcie replied and Flack asked,

"And what's that?".

"That you stink", Darcie replied and Flack smiled despite himself.

"You're a funny girl Darcie you know", he said and Darcie laughed.

"Well, I'm almost ready to leave mom and dad's so I'll head over to the hospital before I go give my statement about yesterday".

"Okay…catch you later", Flack replied, cutting the call and Darcie flung her cell onto her bed and returned to the bathroom.

When she was dressed in jeans and a white fitted shirt she grabbed her purse and cell and left the house.

**OoOoO**

At the hospital, Parker stared at the Doctor as though he had two heads.

"Are your sure?", she asked, her voice faint and he smiled kindly at her.

"Yes…and there is no need to worry, from tests that we have carried out so far there doesn't seem to be any damage to the foetus. We will of course carry out more tests further into your pregnancy, but at this stage all the signs are good".

Parker swallowed what little saliva was left in her mouth and nodded.

She was carrying Flack's baby.

The thought made her dizzy and she let her head fall back against the pillows.

"We'll keep you in for a few more hours observation but I think we may be able to release you later today", the Doctor told her as he hung her chart back on the end of the bed and headed for the door.

"Thank you", Parker said as he left.

Hot tears pricked her eyes and just as the floodgates opened, in walked Darcie.

Sometime later, when Parker's tears began to subside, Darcie gently eased away from her friend and said,

"Parker honey, what's the matter? When Don called me before he said you were okay".

"I was then…aside from being mad at him", Parker sniffed and Darcie frowned.

"Mad at him for what?", she asked.

At length, Parker explained about the phone call she had tried to make to Flack before Leo had kidnapped her and Darcie listened but didn't say anything.

"Don's seemed so distant lately. All he seems to care about is his job and we hardly spend any quality time together anymore", Parker hiccupped as tears threatened again.

"And now…just when I'm not even sure how I feel about him anymore, the doctor just told me that I'm pregnant…", she trailed off as another sob escaped her and Darcie pulled her to her for another hug.

"Oh honey…", Darcie crooned, stroking Parker's soft hair as her friend cried in her arms.

"I…I cant tell Don about the baby…not yet", Parker managed to say shortly after and Darcie nodded as her friend pulled away and reached for the tissues that were by the bed.

"Okay…if that's what you want…my lips are sealed", Darcie replied and Parker nodded as though satisfied and dabbed at her red eyes with a tissue.

Darcie had wanted to tell Parker about her growing feelings for Mac, but under the circumstances she decided to keep quiet and so they chatted about anything and everything until eventually Darcie stood and said,

"I should get going, Don will be back soon I bet and I have to stop by the PD to give my statement about what happened. I also wanted to do a little apartment hunting, being with mom and dad is kinda cramping my style".

Parker nodded and sighed deeply as she tried to smile.

"The doctor said that they may release me later…I'll call you when I get home if that's the case", she said and Darcie nodded and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Okay…I'll catch you soon then…and try not to worry about Don…maybe work has been kinda hectic for him lately, I know that Mac and his team seem to have been quite busy of late", she said and Parker nodded and forced a smile to her face.

"I'll try", she said and Darcie smiled too as she headed for the door.

**OoOoOoO**

A while later and Darcie was done giving her statement. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of Mac but there was no sign of him and she left the PD feeling a little deflated.

As she headed for the closest real estate agents' place, she found herself daydreaming about how she felt whenever Mac was close to her and a smile slowly spread across her face.

'A new outfit is in order for tonight', she thought as she pushed open the door to the real estate agents' office.

Then another thought crossed her mind and that was that being back with her parents at her age was not going to do her love life any good at all.

She blushed as she realised that she was actually considering being alone with Mac, but then she mentally shrugged and thought, 'And why the hell not?'.

She smiled broadly and approached the closest saleswoman.

'Time to find a place of my own', she thought.

oooo

"Looking forward to your set later?", Stella asked of Mac as they entered Cozy's that evening.

"I guess, yeah", he replied, his eyes glancing around the club as though he was looking for someone and Stella smiled.

"So you feeling spontaneous tonight yet?", she asked, her tone light and Mac grinned at her.

"I've already been spontaneous", he informed her and she raised her eyebrows.

"How so?".

"I invited someone to join us", Mac said and Stella laughed.

"Really?", she asked, surprise clear in her tone and Mac regarded her.

"You don't have to sound so shocked", he said and Stella touched his arm.

"I'm not…I'm just happy that you're sticking to our deal, that's all", she said and Mac nodded as Danny and Lindsay joined them at the bar.

ooo

Outside the club, Darcie was just calming her nerves and checking her appearance in a parked car window when her cell rang.

She rummaged in her purse and produced her phone. She saw it was Parker and then answered it.

"Hi hun, you okay?".

"The doctors are letting me go home…Don's just dealing with the paperwork", Parker replied and Darcie bit her lip.

"You want me to come over?", she asked, wanting to be there for her friend but also not wanting to just not turn up for her get together with Mac.

"No, that's okay…I think I just need to rest and hopefully have some quality talking time alone with my fiancé", Parker replied, then added, "Maybe you could stop by tomorrow after you're done in work?".

"Sure, I will do that then", Darcie replied and Parker smiled.

She sensed the slight tone of relief in her best friends' voice and wondered what she was up to. No doubt she would find out tomorrow.

"Alright well, see you tomorrow then and remember not to say anything about the baby…to anyone, just in case I don't end up telling Don tonight okay?".

"Okay, but you have to tell him soon Parker…you're not going to be able to hide the fact forever", Darcie said and Parker scowled at the phone.

"I know…just leave it with me okay", she said and Darcie sighed, hoping her two friends would be alright.

"Okay…bye for now then", she said as they hung up.

Putting her cell back into her purse she squared her shoulders and grabbed the door handle to Cozy's nightclub.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Date : 06.10.2008

Title : Scream For Me

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 12 of 12

Rating : M

Pairings : Detective Mac Taylor/Darcie Morgan

Detective Don Flack/Parker Scott

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : Possible references to Season 3 - story is set somewhere mid Season 4.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI : New York or any of its' characters. Darcie Morgan and Parker Scott are mine.

**FOR MICHELLE - HOPE YOU ENJOY IT X**

**Thanks to Kaz and Natalie for all the help and ideas ;)**

**Summary : AU - A new serial killer is in town but can Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor stop him before two women they care about fall victim to him?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Flack kept glancing at Parker to make sure that she was okay. She had been quiet ever since they had arrived back at their apartment.

He had asked if she was okay in staying there since this was the place that Leo had taken her from, but she had said that that didn't bother her and then she had disappeared to take a bath for what seemed like hours before finally emerging with damp, freshly washed hair and wearing a fluffy bathrobe.

He had sat her down at their dining table and had given her a plate of chicken in a creamy mushroom sauce, it was her favourite thing and the only meal he could cook that he didn't end up burning.

But she had hardly touched it and eventually they had both moved to one of their couches and had been sat there in silence ever since, the only sound coming from the TV.

Eventually, Flack decided that he couldn't stand it any more and he scooted closer to her, aiming the remote at the TV to switch it off at the same time.

Parker looked at him as he turned sideways to face her and he cupped her cheek gently in his palm.

"I love you", he said but she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Don, please…", she began, but he laughed and pulled his hand away from her face and replied, his tone angry,

"What, so first I cant kiss you, now I cant tell you that I love you? What's going on Parker?".

Parker worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she regarded him. She had of course seen Flack when he was annoyed or angry, but it was usually caused by something or someone to do with work, it had never been aimed at her before and if she was certain of nothing else, she was sure that she was not going to tell him about the baby when he was in this frame of mind.

"I think you've changed Don", she said and he frowned at her.

"What? How?", he asked, clearly perplexed and she sighed and looked down at her hands.

"You're hardly ever here anymore…everything we do has to revolve around your job. Yesterday when you couldn't take my call, that was kind of the last straw for me…I need to know how committed you are to me Don", she said and Flack stared at her as though she was crazy.

He grabbed her left hand and raised it so that the engagement ring she wore sparkled in the soft lamp light.

"Does this not tell you anything?", he asked and she looked at him.

"There's a lot more to commitment than just putting a ring on my finger", she told him and he sighed.

"My job is important Parker", he said, his voice quiet and she nodded, her heart sinking.

'Why cant he say that I'm important too?', she wondered as he moved even closer.

She felt too weary to push him away when his arms went around her and she also turned sideways as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll take some leave, spend a few days with you whilst you get over this whole Leo thing", he said and she almost laughed out loud.

'Does he really think that a few days will fix this?', she thought as his hands caressed her back through her robe.

She nodded, her face in the crook of his neck, deciding to see how things went.

She was too tired to argue the point anymore that evening at any rate and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on to him tightly.

Slowly she became aware that Flack's hands were moving around to the front of her robe as his lips began to caress her neck and she closed her eyes, hating her traitorous body for suddenly springing to life and she felt her nipples tighten with expectation of what was to come.

Flack loosened the belt on her robe and slipped his hands inside, cupping her breasts and a sigh escaped her lips as she pushed against him.

Flack moved backwards, taking her with him as he lay on the couch, Parker now on top of him.

"You sure about this?", he whispered, one of his hands going into her hair to move it away from her face so that he could see her properly.

She nodded and despite her better judgement she realised that she really did want to make love to him. She needed to be close to him and to know that she was the only one for him.

She began to unbutton his shirt, her mouth kissing each little part of his chest as it was revealed to her and Flack groaned as she neared his belt.

"So is it okay if I tell you that I love you now?", he whispered and Parker nodded.

"Just so long as you mean it", she replied and Flack smiled at her.

"You know I do".

Parker smiled back, her mouth inches from his as she said,

"I suppose you'd like to kiss me too?".

"I wouldn't say no", Flack replied, anchoring a hand at the back of her head and fitting her mouth to his in the same way that their bodies would soon also be joined…

**OoOoOoO**

Darcie stood just inside the entrance to Cozy's and looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside of the club.

At first she didn't see Mac, but when her eyes found him she could only stand and stare at him.

He took her breath away and she felt her cheeks flush and was glad of the poor lighting to cover her embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath she went to take a step forward but was stopped in her tracks by Riley.

"Hi sweetheart", he said, and grabbing her around the waist he tried to hug her to him but Darcie pushed at his shoulders, realising that he was drunk.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, gasping as he crushed her forcefully against him.

"I was having a few drinks with some of the guys from the office but they left. O'Conner posted bail for me", Riley informed her and Darcie grimaced at the mention of his employer's name.

"You should go home", she said, still trying to push ineffectually at his shoulders and then her mouth made an 'O' shape as she felt Riley's hands cup her bottom.

"That sounds good, come on lets get outta here", he said, trying to move her back towards the door.

oo

Across the room Mac tuned out the fact that Stella was trying to persuade him to buy a pack of 'spontaneity condoms' and zoned in on Darcie, who was obviously trying to get away from Riley.

His jaw tightened as he saw Riley begin to try and walk Darcie backwards toward the door and without warning he strode away from Stella, who stopped what she was saying mid-sentence and frowned.

"Mac?", she queried, watching where he was going then following as she saw exactly what the problem was.

oo

Riley paused as he heard a familiar voice call out,

"Darcie!", and he scowled and turned, still holding Darcie against him.

"Detective Taylor", he said stiffly and Mac nodded once, but his eyes were on Darcie.

"My fiancée and I were just leaving", Riley added and Darcie shoved against his loosened hold and managed to break free.

"I am not your fiancée anymore Riley", she said, then gasped as Riley seemed to lunge for her, but before she could really assess how it happened, Mac had pulled her behind him and had tripped Riley over and her ex now lay at their feet, spread-eagled and face down.

Darcie glanced at Stella who was trying to hide a grin as Riley tried to pick himself up.

"Why don't you go home and sleep it off before you get into more trouble", Mac said and Riley glared at him as he stood.

Slowly he pointed a finger at Darcie and said,

"We're not done Darcie…I wont let you go".

Darcie didn't respond, merely moved closer to Mac and Riley laughed mirthlessly before heading for the door and disappearing out into the night.

Once he was gone, Mac turned to face Darcie.

"You alright?", he asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah".

"So…you made it", he said as Stella sloped off to join Danny and Lindsay who had been observing from the bar.

"I did…I've been looking forward to it all day", Darcie replied and Mac smiled almost shyly and issued a soft laugh.

"Me too", he informed her and Darcie blushed again.

oo

Over by the bar, Danny turned to Stella.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are they gonna…?", he trailed off as Stella nodded, a broad smile upon her face as she replied,

"Oh I think so".

"No way!", Lindsay said and Stella laughed.

ooo

Later Darcie stood with the others, drink in hand as she watched Mac on stage with his group and she felt an excited nervousness steal through her at the thought of what might happen once he was done.

They had chatted quite easily before he had been called backstage and she had told him about the couple of apartments that she had been to see that day and he had offered to look over them again with her if she wasn't certain of the areas.

Her breath hitched as Mac caught her eye and he smiled at her, making her insides turn to jelly and she smiled back.

Not missing the look that passed between her two colleagues, Stella motioned to Danny and Lindsay for them to move back slightly and she whispered,

"I think we should make our excuses and leave".

"What? But I'm not finished with my Bud…oomph", Danny trailed off, clutching at the spot on his stomach that Lindsay had just whacked.

"I get you", Lindsay said knowingly and Stella smiled.

"I'll just go tell Darcie that we have to go", she said and Danny scowled and tried to down what was left of his beer, receiving a discerning look from Lindsay for his efforts.

Darcie dragged her eyes from Mac's as Stella touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey, look Darcie, something's come up and Danny, Lindsay and I have to leave. Mac's set is almost done so will you explain that we're sorry we had to leave?", she asked and Darcie nodded.

"Oh sure…no problem", she replied and Stella smiled.

"It's a shame you have to go though", Darcie added and Stella nodded.

"There'll be other nights".

"I hope so", Darcie said and Stella touched her arm.

"There will be. Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow", she said as she headed off and Darcie waved a goodbye to Danny and Lindsay as they grinned at her on their way out.

Getting the feeling that she and Mac were being set up, she turned back to the stage to see that Mac was now concentrating on the music and she had the chance to let her eyes roam freely over him.

He looked so different to when he was at work. She was used to seeing him in a suit and shirt, albeit not always with a tie, but tonight he was wearing combat style pants with a T-shirt and she sighed audibly at the sight of him.

'Riley never made me feel like this', she thought, butterflies tickling her stomach and she sipped at her drink to try and cool off!

'Get a grip girl', she told herself sternly, but a smile slowly crept back onto her face again.

Eventually Mac re-joined her and she gave him a round of applause as he headed toward her, making him smile.

"You were great", she told him and he laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far but I enjoy it", he replied and Darcie laughed.

"Can I get you another drink?", he asked, looking around and she nodded, seeing that he was obviously searching out his team.

"Sure…oh and Stella and the others had to leave apparently. She said to say sorry".

Mac frowned.

"I think we're being set up", Darcie said, trying to gauge his reaction and Mac nodded.

"Me too".

"Is that a bad thing?", Darcie ventured and Mac regarded her.

"No", he answered and she smiled.

They got their drinks from the bar and managed to get a booth which offered them some more privacy and Darcie was thrilled when Mac sat quite close to her.

"So…is Parker alright?", he asked and Darcie nodded, not wanting to give anything away about how her friend was feeling about her relationship with Flack.

"Yeah, she's doing good. Neither of us has ever been caught up in a real live crime before…it kinda knocks you for six a little", she replied and Mac said,

"Are you alright?".

"Oh yeah…I'm fine", she answered just as the upbeat song that was playing changed to something soft and slow.

"So are you feeling any better about having me around to help you out in the office now? I mean I've actually grown to like being around you, you're not as bad as everyone thinks", she said, smiling cheekily as a few couples got up to dance and Mac glanced at them before looking back at her.

"I like you where I can see you", he said, "Yesterday when you were in that building with Leo it made me realise just how much I have come to like having you around".

Darcie's smile wavered as she saw the serious look in his eyes and her breath caught.

"Really?", she asked and he nodded.

"Want to dance?", he asked suddenly and she blinked a couple of times to get her mind in gear and she nodded.

"Sure".

They moved in amongst the other couples and Mac slid his hands around Darcie's waist whilst she caressed his shoulders, before finally letting her palms rest against his shoulder blades.

They swayed in time with the music, Mac's mouth hovering dangerously close to Darcie's earlobe and she closed her eyes, anticipating the touch of his lips.

When it came she sighed with happiness and Mac's hands tightened on her waist.

Unbeknownst to her though, Mac was fighting an inner battle.

He wanted her, he knew that much, but he was uncertain about getting involved with someone he worked with again.

His relationship with Peyton had not turned out as planned, but did that mean he should give up on Darcie before they'd even begun?

Stella's spontaneity plan went around and around in his mind and he made his decision at the same time as the slow song ended.

"Should we get some coffee?", he whispered in her ear and Darcie flexed her fingers against his shoulder blades before moving slightly away from him so that she could see his face.

"I'd like that", she replied.

Mac took her hand in his and once she had collected her purse from their booth, he lead the way out of Cozy's and into the night.

ooo

Darcie's fingers threaded into Mac's hair as he walked her backwards into his apartment.

He kicked his front door shut as his mouth met hers in a steamy kiss that left her breathless and wanting more.

Darcie moaned softly as her bottom collided with the back of his couch and the action pressed her body intimately against Mac's and she felt the evidence of his arousal.

She moved her hands down his arms and Mac took the opportunity to push her jacket from her shoulders. They continued to kiss feverishly and Darcie moved her hands over his chest and then lower, causing Mac to suck in his breath as her fingers dipped into the waistband of his combats.

"You sure this is what you want?", he managed to say, his mouth moving to her neck and Darcie arched against him wantonly, gasping as she felt his hands move up under her dress and then she found herself sitting on top of the back of the couch as he manoeuvred in between her thighs.

She made a low whimpering noise in her throat as Mac's fingers found the lace edge of her panties and she impulsively undid the button and zipper on his combats.

Mac's head came up at her action and his mouth was close to hers as she whispered,

"I want you".

A groan escaped Mac's mouth at her words and without caring how fast things were moving between them, he moved her panties to one side, freed himself from his shorts and positioned himself against her.

As he slid into her wetness, Darcie's head fell back and her long hair cascaded down her back and she arched and clutched at his shoulders as he began to thrust into her.

"Are you…?", he began to ask softly but she cut him off, wrapping her legs around him.

"I'm fine Mac…you feel…", her breath hitched as he thrust again. "You feel…wonderful".

Mac watched her face as colour heightened her cheek bones and he felt suddenly embarassed for taking someone as special as Darcie like he was…on the back of his couch like it was something he did every day and he gathered her against him and with him still inside of her he carried her into his bedroom, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly.

"I want to make love to you properly", he told her softly as he lowered her onto his bed and Darcie sighed dreamily as he withdrew from her and pulled his T-shirt over his head, then bent to begin to remove her dress.

Once she was naked, he removed the remainder of his clothes and went willingly into her open arms, the night stretching before them.

**OoOoOo**

The next morning both Parker and Darcie awoke to find themselves alone, but whereas Darcie had turned over in Mac's bed to find a note explaining that he had gone to fetch breakfast, Parker had found a note to say that although Flack did intend taking some time off of work, he first needed to call into the PD to finish up some paperwork.

Both women flopped onto their backs, very different emotions running through them as they thought about the night before.

Darcie was elated, her night with Mac had been fantastic and she was hoping that things could only get better for them and she was looking forward to a happy future.

Parker on the other hand, could only see her relationship with Flack coming to an end. He had promised her that he wouldn't go into work for a few days and he had fallen at the first hurdle, the lure of paperwork at the PD obviously too strong for him to deny even though he had to know that she would be upset.

She knew that she had to think of what would be best for her and their baby and if Flack's commitment just wasn't there then there was no room for him in her life.

Swinging their legs out of their respective beds at almost the same time, the two friends headed for the shower, very different plans for the day ahead going through their minds.

The End

Find out what happens between Flack and Parker and if Mac and Darcie's relationship works out how she hopes it will in the next story...


End file.
